To Live a Free Life
by ReverieNoblesse
Summary: Reverie awakened from her long slumber in the current era. Her awakening induced Alice to have a vision which changes the fates of everyone we know in Twilight. What if there were other Species out there, other than Vampires and Shape Shifters? What if Jacob hadn't fallen in love with Bella and that Edward realised that Bella was just a Singer to him and nothing more?
1. Birthday Party and Vision

**Things to note: **

1. You can expect to have many **Bella bashing** scenes. If you are a fan of her, then you should probably not read this. Bella will not be portrayed as how she was in the original storyline. So expect her to be **OOC**. I'm okay with her character. I'm not liking it but I'm not hating it too. Just a little mild dislike? I just don't like how she played with Jacob's feelings.

2. Bella **will not** end up with Edward in the end. So those who are supporting Edward/Bella, you will not be seeing any of it. It will probably be **Edward/OC** but definitely not Edward/Bella.

3. In this series, Bella did still hang out with Jacob and built mud pies with him. But she was a mean girl and kept torturing Jacob when they were young. So Jacob **did not** develop a crush on her.

4. The characters that I have introduced are actually from a manhwa called **Noblesse**. So, the **OCs are not really humans. **If you have read it, good for you. Just pardon the changes I have made to the Noblesse timeline, cuz it's to match with Twilight timeline. If not, more details will unfold in the future chapters. Or you can start checking the manhwa out. I personally think it is a good one. It's in colour too!

**A/N**: Well, I just want to give you some warning beforehand**. I will only continue the series if it is well-received**. I will be attending University as a first year student in the coming August. So, I don't think I will be free enough to slack around when school starts.

And that's all I got to tell you for now. Let's move on with the story (starts from New Moon).

**First Published: **13 May 2014

**Edited On**: 15 May 2014 (Changes made: Colour of the Casket and Cross-shaped Earring)

**Edited On**: 8 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 1 – Birthday Party and Vision

**13****th**** September 2005**

**Her Dream**

She was at the meadow. Edward's meadow. No, it was _their_ meadow now.

The flowers were blooming all around her. It was simply beautiful.

She was very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped – a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. She was Isabella Marie Swan.

Her chocolate eyes scanned her surroundings. The sunlight hitting her was far too bright for Forks, Washington. Bella was certain that she was only dreaming when Grandmother Marie who had died six years ago came to view.

Grandmother Marie was standing across from Bella. Marie's skin was soft and withered, bent into a thousand tiny creases that clung gently to the bone underneath with thick pale brown hair. Her eyes were also of the same shade as her granddaughter.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Bella called out for her Grandmother. "Gran?"

The two Swans went through the expected awkwardness meeting when Bella raised her left hand to wave at her Grandmother and Marie did the same. Their attention was then stolen by Edward.

_Edward Cullen_.

The vampire was impossibly handsome like always, to the point of being almost godlike. His skin was pale-hard as stone and ice-cold but perfect and flawless. His hair was of a strange shade of bronze and was a little messy, giving out a sexy vibe. The brunette was proud to say that this handsome man was hers. Her vampire boyfriend.

Bella recognized his voice instantly, but began to panic when she realized that he was about to walk through direct sunlight to get to her and her grandmother was still there. She tried to warn him silently, wishing for once that he could hear her thoughts, but he kept coming.

"Edward, don't! She'll see you."

When he reached her, Bella placed her hand on his back and looked back at her grandmother to introduce her boyfriend.

"Gran, I'd like you to meet…"

Her introduction was cut off when Bella realised that Marie had her arm around someone invisible, and that Gran had the same expression as her. Warning bells were going off to tell her that something was very wrong. Her heart leapt. Her breathing sped up and deepened.

Hoping that she was wrong, Bella took one last deep breath to calm herself and took a step forward. With shaking hands, she lifted her right index finger and pointed forward hoping to debunk her suspicion. To her horror, Marie copied all of her movements. It was then when Bella realised the huge gilt frame that enclosed her grandmother's from. It wasn't her grandmother but _herself _in the mirror.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Edward held onto her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Lifting her eyes to meet Edward's, Bella's fear grew. Here she was getting old and wrinkled; her boyfriend was next to her looking so young forever.

* * *

**Time skip**

**Cullen's House**

"It's time! It's time! It's time!"

Bella and Edward were having a conversation before they were interrupted.

It was Alice, the shortest of the Cullens, standing at 4'10. She had large large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short and spiky. The bubbly pixie had come in and dragged Bella with her to the living room.

They were greeted by the entire Cullen family and Bella saw that it's worse than she had imagined. Alice had gone overboard with the whole thing, lining the walkway to the house with Japanese lanterns and filling crystal bowls with pink roses throughout the house. On the table in the living room were a pink birthday cake, and a small pile of silver-wrapped birthday presents.

After exchanging greetings with the rest of the Cullens, Alice suddenly pushed Edward to Bella.

"Show me the love."

On her hand was the camera Charlie had given to her earlier. It seemed that Alice had ransacked her bag for it. Bella stuck close to Edward's side, posing for Alice to get their picture taken. But before the pixie could get that done, she froze. It seemed like Alice was having a vision.

* * *

**Alice's Vision**

_She was in a room. The surroundings were blurred out and the only thing she could see was the centre of the room._

_There was a casket placed there. It was a silvery white casket with an ornate golden cross on its lid._

_Suddenly, the casket was opened from the inside and the figure stepped out of it slowly. As the curtains were drawn, there was barely any light to brighten up the room so Alice couldn't see said person's features._

_The dark figure seemed to be looking around the unfamiliar room and approached the windows._

_The next instant, the curtains to the windows were opened. The figure didn't even lift a finger to do so._

_Said person then stepped out to the balcony. It was then Alice could see the person's features as sunlight greeted them._

_She was beautiful. _

_Standing at 5'8 with an elegant lithe build, her long smooth black hair had reached her lower back. The girl's slender yet curvy figure was slightly hidden thanks to her outfit. She was wearing a slight loose white button up shirt that was tucked out and grey pants. _

_Then, there was a breeze blowing in her direction._

_Her hair was blown gently to the back to give Alice a clearer look at said person's facial feature. The girl had a playful fringe falling to the side, framing her heart-shaped face. There was also a cross-shaped earring with tetrahedral edges dangling on her left ear lobe. It was shiny black in colour with only one glistening gem studded in the center._

_What stood out from her dark hair and light skin tone was her scarlet-red eyes. Alice first thought that the said person was a vampire. However, her eyes weren't like the eyes of a vampire who had feed from humans. Alice could just feel something different to it. There was a certain warm feeling to those eyes. It didn't belong to a killer's eyes._

_On a closer look, Alice noticed something. Unlike vampires, said person's skin didn't sparkle like diamonds when exposed to direct sunlight. And despite the girl's pale complex, it wasn't as unnatural as a vampire's one. There seemed to be a slight pinkish colour to her cheeks. _

_Alice was puzzled. The girl shared similar features as a vampire, yet she wasn't one. The pixie was sure of that when a faint beating of a heart echoed in her ears. The girl was alive. Heart beating type of alive. _

_Just as Alice was enjoying the silence in her vision, she felt a tug. Before she was pulled to another part of her vision, the girl in her vision turned around and made eye contact with her._

_It was as if those eyes were seeing everything. Like they could see her. _

_Her stare wasn't an intimidating one._

_There seemed to be curiosity filled in them._

_There was also warmth that made Alice totally loosen up for the first time in as a vampire. _

_No burden at all._

_It was comforting._

_Alice wanted to spend more time with the girl. She wanted to find out more about her._

_But she didn't have a choice._

_With a tug, Alice bid farewell to the raven girl and welcomed the next part of her vision._

* * *

**Real Life**

It was as usual. Tension seemed to fill the room when Alice was in the 'future', so to speak. Except for the mind-reader, the rest of the Cullens and Bella totally didn't have a clue to which what was happening.

Tilting her head, Bella looked at her boyfriend wanting to find out what Alice had seen. What Bella saw had caused her curiosity to spike. Edward was displaying a range of emotions. Initially, he was just narrowing his brows as he first looked into Alice's mind. The next instant, Bella could feel that Edward was very relaxed. A smile seemed to spread across his face. It wasn't the smile Bella had seen before. For the past six months of dating, Edward had never given her that smile. He was always so tense, afraid that he would hurt her because of her blood. But now, Edward looked so satisfied and so blissed…

"What's going on?" She whispered, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: So…

_Who's the girl in Alice's vision? _

_What will Alice see in her next part of her vision? _

_Why is Edward behaving like that?_

Please review! Thanks!


	2. What Is Going On?

**Things to note: **

1. You can expect to have many **Bella bashing** scenes. If you are a fan of her, then you should probably not read this. Bella will not be portrayed as how she was in the original storyline. So expect her to be **OOC**. I'm okay with her character. I'm not liking it but I'm not hating it too. Just a little mild dislike? I just don't like how she played with Jacob's feelings.

2. Bella **will not** end up with Edward in the end. So those who are supporting Edward/Bella, you will not be seeing any of it. It will probably be **Edward/OC** but definitely not Edward/Bella.

3. In this series, Bella did still hang out with Jacob and built mud pies with him. But she was a mean girl and kept torturing Jacob when they were young. So Jacob **did not** develop a crush on her.

4. The characters that I have introduced are actually from a manhwa called **Noblesse**. So, the **OCs are not really humans. **If you have read it, good for you. Just pardon the changes I have made to the Noblesse timeline, cuz it's to match with Twilight timeline. If not, more details will unfold in the future chapters. Or you can start checking the manhwa out. I personally think it is a good one. It's in colour too!

**A/N**: Well, I just want to give you some warning beforehand**. I will only continue the series if it is well-received**.

Major **Bella Bashing** ahead. You are warned.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First Published: **14 May 2014

**Edited On**: 15 May 2014 Changes made to the colour of the Casket and Cross-shaped Earring

**Edited On**: 8 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 2 – What Is Going On?

**13****th**** September 2005**

**Cullens' House**

**(Previously)**

_She was in a room. The surroundings were blurred out and the only thing she could see was the centre of the room._

_There was a casket placed there. __t was a silvery white casket with an ornate golden cross on its lid._

_Suddenly, the casket was opened from the inside and the figure stepped out of it slowly. As the curtains were drawn, there was barely any light to brighten up the room so Alice couldn't see said person's features._

_The dark figure seemed to be looking around the unfamiliar room and approached the windows._

_The next instant, the curtains to the windows were opened. The figure didn't even lift a finger to do so._

_Said person then stepped out to the balcony. It was then Alice could see the person's features as sunlight greeted them._

_She was beautiful._

_Standing at 5'8 with an elegant lithe build, her long smooth black hair had reached her lower back. The girl's slender yet curvy figure was slightly hidden thanks to her outfit. She was wearing a slight loose white button up shirt that was tucked out and grey pants._

_Then, there was a breeze blowing in her direction._

_Her hair was blown gently to the back to give Alice a clearer look at said person's facial feature. The girl had a playful fringe falling to the side, framing her heart-shaped face. There was also a cross-shaped earring with tetrahedral edges dangling on her left ear lobe. It was shiny black in colour with only one glistening gem studded in the center._

_What stood out from her dark hair and light skin tone was her scarlet-red eyes. Alice first thought that the said person was a vampire. However, her eyes weren't like the eyes of a vampire who had feed from humans. Alice could just feel something different to it. There was a certain warm feeling to those eyes. It didn't belong to a killer's eyes._

_On a closer look, Alice noticed something. Unlike vampires, said person's skin didn't sparkle like diamonds when exposed to direct sunlight. And despite the girl's pale complex, it wasn't as unnatural as a vampire's one. There seemed to be a slight pinkish colour to her cheeks._

_Alice was puzzled. The girl shared similar features as a vampire, yet she wasn't one. The pixie was sure of that when a faint beating of a heart echoed in her ears. The girl was alive. Heart beating type of alive._

_Just as Alice was enjoying the silence in her vision, she felt a tug. Before she was pulled to another part of her vision, the girl in her vision turned around and made eye contact with her._

_It was as if those eyes were seeing everything. Like they could see her._

_Her stare wasn't an intimidating one._

_There seemed to be curiosity filled in them._

_There was also warmth that made Alice totally loosen up for the first time in as a vampire._

_No burden at all._

_It was comforting._

_Alice wanted to spend more time with the girl. She wanted to find out more about her._

_But she didn't have a choice._

_With a tug, Alice bid farewell to the raven girl and welcomed the next part of her vision._

* * *

**Alice's Vision (Continued)**

_Soft music was resonating throughout the room._

_Alice recognised the song played._

_It was Edward's favourite music piece._

_Debussy's Clair de Lune._

_Locating the source of the music, Alice slowly made her way there. She arrived at a living room. The decorations in the room were foreign to her. They weren't at Cullens' house, she was sure of that. Directing her golden eyes to the source, Alice saw a girl standing in front of the piano playing._

_Like the raven girl she had seen earlier, this girl was just as beautiful._

_She looked like a high school teen, so Alice guessed that she was around sixteen to eighteen years old._

_She had pale white skin and white hair, which Alice concluded to be natural, as it looked too real to be dyed or to be a wig. The girl, too, had scarlet eyes. And Alice could see some similarities between this girl and the girl she had seen in her first vision. Despite having vampire's signature red eyes, both of them were still alive, with their heart beating and all…_

_The girl closed her eyes as her slender fingers danced across the piano keys._

_It was only when the song was about to end, did Alice spot her brother._

_There he was, strolling in to stand behind the girl. His hands then started to slide under the girl's arms to hug her waist. The mind-reader then leaned his chin on the girl's shoulder. He, too, had his eyes closed to enjoy his favourite music piece._

_The sight of the both of them was stunning._

_As the lovely music was put to an end, the girl turned around and placed a gentle kiss on Edward's cold lips._

_Alice could see a smile forming on Edward's face before he leaned in to place more kisses on the girl - from her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and lastly her lips. _

_The bell-liked chuckles the girl let out seemed to be a lullaby…_

_It made Edward so relaxed and blessed._

_Alice almost couldn't recognise her adoptive brother._

_Her uptight brother who always believed that he was a monster and that his soul was damned._

_The same brother who was now before her, hugging an unknown girl, looking so happy._

_It looked like he had won the entire world._

_He looked so complete…_

_Glancing the happy couple standing next to the piano one last time, Alice drifted away from the scene and went back to the present._

* * *

**Real Life**

Alice gasped when the vision finished and her eyes became more focused. Her mate was beside her, stroking her hand gently and waiting patiently for her to 'come back'.

Alice was confused. She had seen Edward and Bella together but according to her visions seconds earlier, it seemed like it wasn't the case. Edward looked so relaxed and so blissed. The girl who Edward was hugging from behind was his true soul mate it seemed. She was wrong. Bella was just Edward's blood singer. Bella wasn't her future sister-in-law. Bella. Her best friend. How could Alice face her after this? She could imagine how heartbroken the brunette would be…Alice didn't know what to do…

"Alice, are you alright?"

She turned and saw her mother sitting across her, looking rather worried as it wasn't usual that Alice was so silent after one of her visions. In fact, the whole family looked concerned and suspicious, especially her older brother that was standing a little further away from the family, looking at her with unusual intensity.

"Who was that Alice?" Edward asked curiously.

Alice hesitated. Alice could see that Edward knew that the girl with the white hair was his soul mate. When Edward put it like that, the rest would be extremely curious about what she had seen. Bella was present. Should she even break the news in front of Bella? Sighing, Alice started describing the raven girl that she first saw, "I-I saw a girl around sixteen to seventeen years old and-"

In the meantime, Edward had tune out from Alice's accounts. His thoughts drifted to those intense red eyes of the girl who was playing the piano. Shivers were sent through him as the gaze turned and met through the vision. The kiss that they had shared in the vision was so different from the kisses he had with Bella. With the unknown girl, the kiss was so perfect and he felt so complete. Edward for the first time didn't feel that he was a monster. Those eyes of hers were assuring him of that. He felt so relaxed with her. It was then Edward felt like being slapped by the face.

That was his _soul mate_.

His true love.

Not Isabella Swan, his girlfriend.

She was just his blood singer from the beginning.

It seemed like his love for Bella diminished within seconds. Bella wasn't his priority anymore. All he cared about was his soul mate's happiness.

Guilt started creeping within Edward. If he had listened to Rosalie and stayed away from Bella, he wouldn't have made this mistake. He had just dragged an innocent human into their world. And the things Bella had gone through since their meeting… Oh god, he felt so sorry for his doings. But despite the guilt felt, Edward couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts when Alice was about to talk about his soul mate. Shooting the pixie a look, Edward stopped her from revealing the rest of the vision. He didn't want to do it in front of Bella. Even if Edward was no longer _in love_ with Bella, he would still always _love_ her. He still had some feelings for the brunette. He wouldn't want to hurt the brunette any more than he could help it.

Alice caught the look that her brother gave her. She had just finished describing the raven girl she saw and was about to mention about his soul mate when Edward stopped her. Alice was glad that Edward was still taking Bella's feelings into consideration. Suddenly, Alice was forcibly pulled into a vision.

Alice was panicking. She had never had two visions in a row. There were multiple scenes playing continuously within a second and the speed in which it had gone Alice was having a hard time catching up.

* * *

**Alice's Vision**

_Alice placed a hand on her chest and took in deep breaths to calm herself down. Well, technically, she was a vampire and didn't need to breathe, but still… This was the first time she was pulled into a vision with such force. It was like there was a sense of urgency to whatever she would be shown now. _

_._

_._

_._

_Straightening herself from the shock, she observed her surroundings. She was now standing in the middle of a hallway and right in front of her was a door. The door wasn't closed completely._

_That was when Alice heard noises coming from behind the door._

_Moaning, to be exact._

_Alice would be an idiot if she said she didn't know what was going on behind this door. She didn't even need to peek through the gap to guess what was going on, so she tuned out from all the noises coming from the room. She didn't know why her vision would show her of some couple having intimate moments. Just as she was about to turn her heels to head somewhere else, a familiar voice stopped her._

"_Faster… Deeper… M-more… Give it to me…"_

_That voice… It belonged to Bella. Alice crept closer to the door. Just then, Alice heard hurried footsteps approaching her or she should correct herself, the room instead. So, Alice paused to take a look at the newcomer, thinking that she would see someone similar to the two girls she had seen in her first vision earlier. But, the newcomer was just another normal human girl. And the newcomer looked furious and sad at the same time. _

_Curious as to what was happening to this girl and Bella, Alice trailed behind the human girl. _

_There were two naked figures on the bed making love, still oblivious to the intruder._

"_P-Peter?" The human girl finally spoke up._

_The two figures who were clinging to each other separated themselves to greet their intruder. It was Bella and another guy._

"_C-Charlotte?" The guy questioned, voice cracking. Emotions were swirling in his eyes. Regret. Shame. Sadness._

"_What are you doing with t-that w-whore? You are cheating on me with her?" The human girl demanded as she pointed at Bella. Her voice had a sharp edge to it._

_Before the girl's boyfriend could explain for his actions, Bella beat him to it. "Are you blind? Or are you just plain stupid? Can't you see for yourself?" A smirk was plastered on her face. Amusement was clearly shown on Bella's face._

_._

_._

_._

_Alice was terribly shocked. Disbelief was shown clearly on her face. But before her mind could process the scene before her, her surroundings blurred out and transitioned into another venue._

_This time round, Alice found herself in a locker room._

_._

_._

_._

_The door to the female locker room slammed open. Someone was forcibly pushed into the room. When said person recovered from the push, she swept her hair behind her ears to reveal her face. _

_It was Bella._

_In her Arizona High School gym shirt and a super short shorts that barely covered her butt cheeks._

_A group of girls then busted into the room and closed the door. One of them stood slightly forward then the rest. It seemed like she was the leader of the group._

"_Isabella Swan! You think you look beautiful with that face of yours?" The leader hissed in anger. "You are not! But guess what? We don't really care!"_

_Sounds of agreements and nods were given by the rest of the group._

"_But you should know your limits! You can't just stroll in and seduce every girl's boyfriend! You have broken up many couples in our school! Everyone here has lost their boyfriend to you! "_

_To the leader's confrontation, Bella simply gave her a blank look before walking to the locker. Bella still maintained eye contact with the leader. _

_Then amusement flashed across those brown eyes. _

_Placing one of her hand on the locker, Bella broke the eye contact before banging her head numerous times against the locker._

_Hard._

_Shock and fear were registered on every girl's face. Everyone was taking few steps back as loud sound of collision echoed throughout the room._

_Bella combed her hair back to reveal her face._

_Her forehead was already turning blue-black from the impact and blood was trailing down her face._

_Yet, Bella was still smiling._

_The next instant, her lips were quivering. Eyes were moist with tears of pain._

_Bella then hurried to exit the room._

_The girls standing near the door had already moved away to clear a path for Bella._

_What Bella did next was unexpected._

_She shouted at the top of her voice to seek help. "H-Help! Someone!"_

_Her shout had caught the attention of a gym teacher._

"_S-Sir! T-The girls…" Grabbing the arms of the teacher, Bella directed her teacher's gaze to the female locker room, "T-They were ganging up on me! P-Please, you got to help me -" Bella then broke down into sobs. Looking closer, a smirk could be seen on the brunette's face._

_._

_._

_._

_Alice was stunned. Didn't Bella hurt her head by herself? How could she blame it on the other girls? The pixie didn't get to see what happened next as the surroundings became foggy again._

_This time round, she found herself inside a principal's office. _

_._

_._

_._

_The principal was a tall, rather severe-looking woman in her fifties. Her black hair was combed back into a tight bun. She wore square spectacles and had a mole near her mouth. She had a very prim expression._

"_Miss Isabella Swan. Do you know why I have called you in?" The stern principal addressed the teen sitting across her._

_The brunette, who was slouching on the chair, looked up to give the woman a bored look. "Why should I know? Shouldn't you be telling me the reason? I'm not a mind-reader, you know…"_

_The principal narrowed her brow, "Young lady! Don't you dare you that tone with me!" Grabbing a stack of papers, the woman threw it across her table. "Take a look at all these!"_

_Bella leaned forward and raised one of her eyebrows, unamused. "It's my exam papers. I did a great job, didn't I?" She waved her hand, presenting her straight A grades._

"_But it seemed like there are some mistakes made by your teachers…" _

_A stack of photographs were presented. All of them were showing Bella acting very intimately with different middle-aged man. Some were taken near a hotel. Some were taken in an empty classroom._

_Caught in some compromising positions._

"_There are evidences proving that you have slept with your teachers in return for your grades. The teachers involved have already confessed. It seemed like it had gone on for years. I believe I will have to expel you for your indecent behaviour. Your mother has already been informed of this."_

_Face contorted in anger, Bella was turning red. "Y-You can't do that! You Bitc-" Colourful language was spouted from the brunette's mouth._

_._

_._

_._

_Alice by now was speechless. Her mind was totally blanked. All these scenes that she was seeing now were all from the past. It was her first time to be able to see someone's past. Alice could only see the future… What was with the scenes she was seeing? She didn't know what to feel. The Bella in her vision was so different from the Bella she knew._

_The room faded out again. This time round, Alice was standing outside someone's house._

_._

_._

_._

_There was a woman standing at the porch of the house. She had medium length brown hair, innocent, childish blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. Her height was around 5'4. The woman and Bella looked alike in their feature. The woman was Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother._

_Her posture was tense. Anger and embarrassment were clearly shown on her face._

_Renee's head snapped up to glare at Bella who was walking toward the house._

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" Renee marched up to teen in resentment. "Can't you for once stop causing any troubles for me?! Drinking and sleeping around with other girls' boyfriends weren't enough?! Now, you are targeting your male teachers?! Everyone in the neighbourhood know about this now! Aren't you embarrassing me enough?" Bella's mother had a finger pointed at her daughter in accusation._

"_Ha…" The teen let out a dry laugh. "It was your fault for lying then. Telling them how responsible I was… How perfect I was…" The words 'responsible' and 'perfect' were stressed by the brunette in disgust. "I'm just being a perfect girl you always wanted. A straight As student…" The tone Bella used was clearly mocking the woman in front of her._

_Renee then exploded. Pulling back her hand, she was about to swing her hand across Bella's cheeks. But Bella caught her mother's wrist before the hand could reach her. Just as shock was registered on Renee's face, Bella slapped her mother._

_Hard._

_Due to the loud commotion, a man dashed out of the house and cradled Renee. The man was bald, had blue eyes and was around 6'0. The man was Phil Dwyer. Phil was caressing Renee's red cheek and whispering comforting words to the woman in his arms._

_Glaring at his wife's daughter, Phil shouted for the first time in his life. "That's it! Young lady! You are out of our house!" He was clearly seething in anger to see his woman being slapped._

"_W-What?! You can't do that! I'm not even of age yet!" Bella faltered._

"_You will be living with your father in Forks! I don't care anymore." Renee continued after recovering from her shock, "I have already contacted Charlie. You are moving there today. Your bags are all on the porch. Charlie will be fetching you at the airport."_

_._

* * *

**Real Life**

The headache she had experienced throughout the vision was increasing and splitting her head. The pain and discomfort would definitely make her faint if she was still human. When Alice came back to the present again, she found herself kneeling down on the ground. Her whole body was still shaking from the aftermath of the vision.

The pixie was utterly confused. Didn't Bella say that she was the one suggesting coming to Forks so that her mother could travel with Phil? According to what she just saw, it clearly wasn't the case. Bella was so different… Was that Bella's true colour?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice finally noticed that her family was crowding around her in concern. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and plastered a reassuring smile for them. It was a sign to show that she didn't want to talk about it.

Alice then stared at Edward. Clearly, confusion and anger were swirling in his golden eyes. Staring into each other's' eyes for a second, they had a very short silent conversation. Since it was the first time Alice experienced the past, she wasn't certain about it. It would be the best for them to keep it within themselves for now.

"I'm alright! Let's not spoilt Bella's party", Alice continued. But the smile she gave was kind of forced.

The party continued as each Cullen presented their present to the birthday girl. Just as they handed Bella the second present, one from Alice and Edward, Bella gave herself a paper cut in the process.

Then everything happened at once. Edward screamed "No!" and pushed Bella behind him, sending the brunette crashing into the pile of glass plates that had been set next to the cake. Only after Jasper was reigned in did Bella realise that her fall had sent shards of glass through the skin on her arm, creating a gash that pulsed blood.

The party had ended up in a disaster.

* * *

_Edward's soul mate revealed!_

_What the fuck is going on? What is with those visions? Is that Bella's true colour? Have Bella been putting on a mask to deceive everyone? _

**A/N**: Hoho… A twist in Bella's character… Is it too extreme? Is it okay? Any improvements should I make? Please let me know so that I can improve on it.

**Next Chapter:**OC will be introduced. If you still haven't realised, the raven girl in Alice's first vision will be Jacob's imprint! Whereas, the one with white hair is Edward's. Look forward to their first meeting!

Some **spoiler** for future chapters! There will be a Bella's POV soon~


	3. Awakening and Meeting

**Things to note:**

1. The characters that I have introduced are actually from a manhwa called **Noblesse**. So, the **OCs are not really humans.**If you have read it, good for you. Just pardon the changes I have made to the Noblesse timeline, cuz it's to match with Twilight timeline. If not, more details will unfold in the future chapters. Or you can start checking the manhwa out. I personally think it is a good one. It's in colour too!

2. There are **some terms** that I have **underlined** in the story. It may confuse you since it's something to do with their past (Noblesse story line). I will set aside one part to explain **Noblesse Terms** .

3. Twilight storyline that happened in **2005** will now be shifted to **2012** instead.

**A/N**: Well, I just want to give you some warning beforehand**. I will only continue the series if it is well-received**.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First**** Published:**16 May 2014

**Edited On**: 8 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 3 – Awakening and Meeting

**13****th**** September 2005**

**XXX's House**

**In a Certain Room**

"..."

There was someone calling out for her.

"...n...y…t…y..."

She could feel her brows narrowing in concentration. The voice calling out for her was too soft.

"It's…y…time…t"

She was strained her ears in hopes to figure out what was said.

"It's not your time to join us yet…"

She finally did it. She wondered what it meant.

This time, she saw a figure flashing in her mind. He had long, blond hair that extended almost to his waist. He was dressed in a long, flowing white robe. The man's scarlet eyes were pleading her to wake up. Confusion filled her. The blonde in her mind seemed familiar. She knew that she had seen this man before but somehow she just couldn't remember.

But then, who was she? Why couldn't she even recall her name?

She concentrated to recall them from her memories. She grimaced as pain shot through her.

She finally remembered who he was. He was the previous Lord. **[1]**

And her name was Cadis Etrama Di Reverie. **[2]**

Just then, the lid of the casket that she was in was lifted as if recognising the spike in her aura. Without her realising, her body automatically stepped out from the casket.

Her eyes cracked open to reveal her ruby eyes. Reverie darted her eyes across the room to inspect her surroundings. She didn't recognise the room at all. Warning bells were ringing in her mind to alert her. Reverie had found herself in similar predicament years ago. The last time she had woken up from her hibernation** [3]**, she found herself in an abandoned building with her casket. Speaking of which, how many years had it been? Many questions began to flood her mind.

Eyeing the wall in front of her, Reverie waved her hand to telekinetically open the curtains and the windows respectively.

"…"

Sunlight hit her skin as she stepped out to the balcony. The house she was at was right next to the forest.

Where was she?

As a breeze blew in her direction, Reverie could smell the salt in the air. Straining her ears to listen better, faint sound of waves could also be heard. She was certain that she was near the sea. Jumping off the balcony, she darted through the forest at an immense speed to make her way toward the sea. There wasn't any human nearby so she picked up her speed.

Within a minute, Reverie had found herself standing at the shore, gazing across the sea. The gentle breeze that was blown in her direction was caressing her skin softly. Her gaze was fixed faraway, just as her mind was miles away. Many questions were on her mind and she didn't know where to start. Where was everyone?

Reverie was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise someone was approaching her.

* * *

**Back with Jacob**

Jacob could still feel goose bumps forming on his skin. He shuddered at the thought of the hug Bella had given him. Earlier on, the teen had made a trip to Forks High to greet the birthday girl and to deliver a present for her. Truthfully speaking, Jacob wasn't very willing to meet up with the brunette. He was not a fan of hers given the time he spent with her in the past.

Bella Swan used to visit Charlie in Forks for one month in the summer when she was nine. And because his dad, Billy was close with Charlie Swan, he and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, were sometimes acquainted with Bella. They weren't exactly friends strictly speaking. During Jacob's childhood, Bella had certainly made an impression, not a good one he might add. For four years of summer, Bella had bossed them around like she was a queen and bullied them. Then she stopped visiting Forks when she turned twelve. Jacob heard from his dad that Charlie said that Bella was attending summer camps back at Arizona. Well, he still remembered he was pumping fists in joy after finding out Bella wasn't coming for summers. And then, the brunette suddenly came back eight months ago to live with Charlie.

Jacob combed his hair back through his fingers and sighed. He had tried his best to stay as far away from Bella but Billy just had to make a request few days ago – that was to wish Bella a happy birthday. Apparently, Charlie had told his dad that Bella's birthday was nearing. Billy knew Jacob didn't have the best memory of Bella and tried to avoid her, but to be polite, he had asked his son to get Bella a present for old time's sake. And so Jacob did.

Jacob turned up ta Forks High alone to give the present to the girl. He wasn't oblivious to Bella's attempt to flirt with him throughout their conversation. He just couldn't believe the girl was doing that in front of her boyfriend, Cullen. Also, just as he was about to take his leave, the brunette had jumped onto him to get a hug. Well, Jacob didn't get many hugs from girls but he wasn't stupid. He was sure Bella was determined to make him as uncomfortable as she could, seeing how Bella pushed herself against him such that their skins were touching. If that wasn't enough to prove his point, the way Bella nuzzled into his neck would be. He couldn't understand what Cullen was thinking. How could he just stand there and watch his girlfriend flirt with another guy and yet do nothing?

Jacob was just glad that he retreated from there fast enough.

Shaking his head, Jacob continued to make his way to La Push Beach to meet up with his two best friends, Quil Ateara and Embry Call. It was still a little early from their meeting time but he could just enjoy the scene before him while waiting.

His brown eyes were scanning around the beach and settled onto an unfamiliar figure. Closing in, Jacob took a look at the person. He gasped in surprise.

The girl was beautiful.

She had waist-length black hair that was slightly wavy at the end. Even though, the girl was dressed in simple white button up shirt and grey pants, she looked stunning. The way the breeze was blowing her hair behind the shoulders and the light shining on her was breath-taking.

Her attire made Jacob question the girl's sanity. The weather was slightly colder than usual and there she was standing in the middle of the beach wearing like that. Nonetheless, she looked like an angel that had just descended from the heaven.

Jacob could feel his cheeks heating up. It was rare to see such a beauty at La Push. Jacob was contemplating. He could just approach her to talk or he could just walk away and leave her alone… The latter made his heart ache or some reason.

'Okay, it's now or never…'

Taking in a deep breath, Jacob strolled toward the girl. When he was close enough, Jake felt so glad that his puberty had kicked start to make him grow to 6'2 because the girl was 5'8 herself. It was quite an unusual height for any girls around here. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this without screwing up. He just wanted to make a good first impression on the girl. Taking a step forward to slightly in front of the girl, he flashed his signature smile in unease.

"Hello! I realise that you are not from here."

Reverie snapped out of her musing when she heard a deep voice addressing her. Directing her eyes to meet the owner of the deep voice, Reverie met with a russet-skinned boy. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have many friends even if she counted The Children** [4] **– they were her first few friends she had made. She was one with few words and she didn't know how to respond to the stranger so she just stared at him blankly.

"…"

Jacob was panicking. He could feel his ears turning red as the girl before him stared at him blankly. Did he mess his chance up? Coughing, he picked up his courage to try again.

"Hello! E-Er, I'm Jacob Black" Thrusting his hand forward for a handshake, Jacob continued, "What's yours?"

Looking fixedly at Jacob's hand, Reverie pondered what to do with it. She wasn't used to interactions with other people but she could remember that she was supposed to shake hands with the person. Lifting her hand, she slid it in his to shake hands with Jacob.

Reverie was so fixated on the whole 'giving a proper handshake' thing that she almost forgot to give her name. "Cadis Etrama Di Reverie."

Jacob realised he had held onto Reverie's hand for too long. He slowly pulled his hand away from her soft hands, regretting a little for doing so. "Wow," Scratching his cheeks, Jacob let out an awkward laugh, "That is a mouthful, isn't it?"

Reverie recalled the nickname that The Children had given her just because her name was a mouthful. The raven girl added on," Ren."

Jacob nodded his head. "Ren is short for Reverie, right? Well, you can call me Jake too." By now, Jake was a little more daring to strike a conversation with the girl. "So…" Sparing a glance at his surrounding before looking back at Ren, Jake questioned, "What are you doing here alone?"

'_Ah_…' That was the question Ren would have difficulties answering. She didn't know where she was; let alone what she would be doing on a beach alone. Thinking that it would be rude to not reply the teen, she just shook her head.

'_Here is your chance…_' "You can always join me," He spoke in a rush, "N-No, I-I mean join us! My friends will be coming soon." Seeing the stunned look on Ren's face, he added the last part to not sound so forceful. "If you like, I mean. I understand if you have other things to do… I-"

Ren was slightly shock and glad when Jake invited her to join him. She didn't know where she was, to put it in simpler terms, she was lost but she would never admit it. It would be embarrassing to admit so. Realising Jake was rambling, Ren quickly accepted his offer.

.

.

.

No sooner, the duo found themselves sitting on a log chatting. Well, more like Jake talking throughout and Ren nodding her head in response. Jake, at some point, had shed off his jacket to place it over Ren.

Jake was floating on air when everything went smoothly with Ren. He knew that Ren was one with few words since all her answers were all short and concise. He didn't mind though. He could see that Ren was warming up to him as she added some words here and there when he talked continuously. He had told her about La Push and Forks and all the things she could do. Living here for his entire life, Jake knew there weren't many things to do but he tried to make it sound interesting for Ren.

Listening to the teen speak, Ren was glad she had accepted Jake's invitation. She got to admit; his bright smiles had managed to catch her off guard and left her speechless. Her heart seemed to speed up every time Jake flashed his signature smile. Ren could also feel a warm feeling spreading through her. It was unfamiliar to her but it felt nice. Through their interactions, Ren now knew that she was at La Push. But it didn't help much since she still didn't know where La Push was.

Without them realising as both were too engrossed, the skies had darkened and drops of rain was already making their way to the ground.

"Shit! It's raining!" Jake swore. Judging from the colour of the skies, this rain would probably last for a long while. It would be best to make their way to a shelter. Standing up, he offered a hand to Ren. "Come on, let's seek shelter. My house is just around here."

Having nowhere to go, Ren placed her hand onto Jake's. After Ren stood up, Jake suddenly turned his back to her and knelt down. Jake angled his head to face Ren, seemingly expecting her to do something.

"…" Ren was at loss for words.

When Jake realised Ren wasn't sure what to do, he chuckled. "Get on my back. Don't tell me you want to walk in that pair of socks?"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Ren looked down. It was only when Jake pointed this out did she realise she was without her shoes. Wriggling her toes, Ren hesitated for a second before timidly climbing on to the teen's back. Wrapping her arms around Jake, Ren nestled her chin on Jake's shoulder.

Hoisting Ren up, Jake was surprised that she was so light for her height. "Speaking of which, where are your shoe-" Jake cut himself off. He was turning his head around to look at Ren but he didn't expect their faces to be so close to each other. His cheeks turned deep red. He alternated his glance between her scarlet eyes and those lips of hers. "N-N-Never mind." Jake slowly turned his head around to face the front as he ran in the rain.

A faint blush was formed on Ren's cheeks. What was going on with her? Her heart was beating so fast. Was she sick?

As the rain got heavier, Ren had lifted Jake's jacket over the two of them to shield them from the rain.

Though it wasn't much of a help, seeing the rain had already made them completely drenched.

* * *

**At Jake's House**

Jake had run all the way back to his house with Ren on his back. He was so focused on getting Ren a shelter that he didn't realise he had already reached his house. Jake slid Ren off from his back when he fished out his keys to open his door. Pushing the door wide open, Jake reached over to hold Ren's hand and lead her in to his room.

"I will get you some clothes to change into…" Reluctantly, he let go of Ren's hand to rummage his drawer for suitable clothes for her to change into.

Pulling out a clean oversized shirt and shorts (too small for him), Jake handed the attire to Ren with an addition of a clean towel and led her to the bathroom to change. Ren just obediently followed Jake's instructions and change out of her wet clothes.

In the meantime, Jake's stomach was churning in anticipation. This was his first time having a girl over at his house and it was their first meeting no less. Stopping himself before his imagination ran wild, he too changed out of his wet clothes. Thinking that a warm drink would be a good idea, Jake made his way to the kitchen.

Ren had finished changing. She had folded her clothes and her socks neatly before making her way out of the bathroom. Sensing Jake's presence no longer at his bedroom, Ren made her way to the kitchen.

Hearing Ren's footstep, Jake spoke up as he lifted their cups to show her. "I hope you don't mind some-" He stopped short. The sight of Ren was too tempting. Jake's oversized shirt had reached her mid-thighs and his shorts was barely visible. Ren's long slender legs were showcased clearly. Her long hair was still dripping wet. He coughed to continue with his words. "I hope you don't mind some warm chocolate."

Not that Ren knew what warm chocolate was, she had always drank tea and coffee. Shaking her head to show that she didn't mind, Ren took over the cup from Jake.

Taking a sip of warm chocolate himself, he made his way to the windows. "Judging from the downpour, it could last for quite some time… We should probably take a seat…"

Eventually, they made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Afraid that Ren would be cold, Jake started to inched slowly to Ren, seemingly waiting for her to have a negative reaction to his action. With no disagreement from Ren, Jake just scooted over such that their shoulders are next to each other. The television was switched on so that the noise could prevent silence from engulfing the whole place. They didn't converse much but it was comfortable though. With Ren sipping her warm chocolate, Jake just tried not to overthink and focused on the programmes shown. He just wished that the rain would never end. His eyelids were getting heavier as time went by. No longer able to hold it up, Jake had dozed off and his head had ended up on Ren's shoulder.

.

.

Jake's eye fluttered opened. He didn't realise he was so comfortable that he had fallen asleep. 'Oh god…' He suddenly remembered Ren. Jumping up from his seat in panic, Jake hesitantly let his eyes slide to the girl who was staring at him with her big eyes.

"Shit!" Glancing out of the windows and realised the heavy rain had stopped, he asked in embarrassment, "Why didn't you wake me up?" It also seemed that Ren had remained awake and in that position when he was sleeping on her shoulder.

"…" Ren didn't say anything. Instead, she gave him a 'Should I have done that?' look.

Covering his face in his hands, Jake peeked through his fingers. "I-I'm sorry. It's getting late. I… should probably get you home…" He didn't want to part with Ren but he didn't want to get Ren into any troubles with her parents. "So, where do you live?"

Ren didn't know what to say. She didn't even know where she was other than she was at La Push, wherever that was. After remaining silent for a minute, she shook her head.

Jake knew instantly that Ren was lost, so as to speak. He didn't need to voice it out loud. Brainstorming, an idea came to him. "Do you have anyone you know here?"

"…" A blank stare.

"How about you name a few people who you know? I'll probably know them since it's a small town here." Jake tried to bring his point across like he was talking to a child. Not that Ren was one, but he was afraid that Ren didn't understand what he meant.

"Frankenstein..." **[5] **Seeing the confused look on Jake's face, Ren added a few, hoping that he would recognise some. "Tao... **[5]** Ta-" Ren was cut off.

"Oh! Tao? You mean the man with black, bowl-cut hair covering most of his forehead with a white strip on the right side?"

Realising that Jake got Tao's appearance right, Ren nodded her head with a little enthusiasm.

"That _Tao_?" Jake whistled. "You know that guy? I mean… You live in _that house_ near the forest?" Disbelief was clearly shown on his face. Seeing Ren's blank look, he continued with his explanations. "Well… You guys caused quite a stir in La Push. I mean you guys are the first palefaces," Jake made a face when he blurted that out, "to live here… Not only that, one of you guys claimed to have inherited that nice house which was left vacated for hundreds of years…"

Realising he was rambling again, Jake groaned in embarrassment. He got to admit he had gotten a little too excited for it. Well, he can't help it… Knowing that Ren lived at La Push, Jake would get to see her again...

Shaking his head, Jake looked back at Ren and gave her a grin. "Well, since now we know where you live, I'll walk you home… But first, we should probably get you some shoes that you can fit…"

Ren looked down and wiggled her toes again.

* * *

**XXX's House**

A black SUV was pulled to a stop. Two people stepped out of the car and they struggled to carry bags of groceries into the house.

One of them matched the description of Tao which Jake had given earlier. He was a charming man with black, bowl-cut hair covering most of his forehead with a white strip on the right side. He was tall and slim and had his fingernails painted black.

His companion was slightly taller than Tao, but was just as slim. He, too, was a handsome man with blue eyes and long, purple hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hm..." Tao noticed something was amissed. His head shot up to where the windows were. "Takeo… Did we leave the windows of _that_ room open?"

His companion, Takeo **[5]**, narrowed his brows in confusion. Looking up, colours on his face were drained.

Both of them made eye contact. No words were exchanged but they knew what they were supposed to do next. They rushed into the house, not forgetting to deposit their groceries on a kitchen counter, and bolted to where _that_ room was.

Panting, both of them saw the already opened casket lying innocently in the middle of the room. Panic shot through them.

"Shit, Boss is going to kill us!" Tao cursed.

"Did an enemy take _her_ away from us?" Takeo analysed.

"We can't be certain about that… I need to take a look at the surveillance camera before we can make any conclusion. Call Boss, Takeo!" Tao said it in a rush before exiting the room.

Trailing behind Tao to their surveillance room, Takeo took out his phone to make a call. He was dreading to hear the reaction of _him_.

"Yes?" A deep voice could be heard.

"…" Takeo could feel a headache forming as he considered what was the best way to phrase it. Oh, he was going to hell for this. "_She_'s gone!" He blurted it out suddenly, hoping the other person couldn't catch what he was saying.

A cracking sound could be heard from the other side. "What do you mean by Master is gone?" The tone was turning dark.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Takeo turned to face Tao, who was signalling for him to take a look at the surveillance cameras. Both of them paused as they watched the video played back to several hours ago.

Bewilderment was plastered on their faces. Seconds later, a smile could be seen cracking on their faces. Tao was the first one to recover from his shock. Grabbing the phone from the still-stunned Takeo, Tao delivered the news animatedly. "Boss! _She_… _She_… _She_ has woken up!"

"W-What?" Even though Tao couldn't see the other man, he could visualise the shock the other man felt. "W-Where is Master?"

The grin faltered. "A-About that… The cameras caught her leaving through the windows hours ago… Before we even get back the house…" The last part was whispered.

"We will be back soon. Until then, look for Master." Before Tao could give a respond, the other man had already ended the call.

Tao eyed his companion. Judging from Takeo's face, Tao was sure Takeo caught what was said.

Both of them gulped. The last thing they wanted was to get on the bad side of that person. Who knew what _he_ would do to them with that sadistic personality of his.

Without wasting any time, they made their way to the front door. They would have to move fast before _she_ wandered too far away. They both knew _how good she_ was with directions.

Just as both of them were about to set off to look for _her_, _she_ showed up. With a russet-skinned teen.

Both of them bowed slightly at the sight of _her_ before recovering to address the teen.

* * *

On their way to Ren's house, Jake had noticed something about Ren. It seemed that Ren's sense of direction was bad, to the point of getting separated from Jake whenever they made a turn. It eventually came to a point where Jake had to hold on to Ren's hand as they walked.

Well, not that Jake would complain. It felt good being able to hold her soft hands. And every contact seemed to send a minor static through him. He wondered if Ren felt the same way as him. He really couldn't tell from her blank face.

And just like that, with Ren walking slightly behind him, the both of them was walking in silence.

As they were closer to the magnificent house near the forest, Jake saw two figures exiting the house. And he recognised one of them to be Tao. The two men seemed to bow their head slightly at the sight of them.

.

.

Jake came to a stop, he was just a few feet away from Tao and Takeo. The teen eyed the two men in front of him, as if to analyse them. He would like to be sure that it was safe for Ren to stay with them before he leave. Trusting his instinct that the two men didn't mean any harm, he relaxed.

Jake then noticed the two men were glancing at them. Following their gaze, Jake was brought to attention to his hand which was intertwined with Ren's. Looking back at the two men, their gazes met.

Jake could feel the blush creeping up his face. Coughing, he began. "R-Right," Jake slowly let go of Ren's hand, "T-There you go. Home sweet home…"

Ren tilted her head to the side. Eyeing Jake for a minute, she nodded her head at him before making her way into the house.

"W-Wait!" Jake called out in nervousness. He wanted to ask her if he could see her again, but words got stuck at his throat.

"…" Ren turned around to face Jake expectantly.

"N-Nevermind." Jake's face dropped. He couldn't bring himself to ask Ren.

Ren looked into Jake's dark brown eyes. It seemed like she was figuring him out and knew what he was thinking because Ren's eyes softened. She even nodded her head to response to the question in his mind. The question he didn't voice it out. Jake was sure that Ren had made sure he understood the meaning behind her nods before she went in.

Even if Ren had gone in, Jake was still eyeing the position where Ren was at seconds ago.

.

.

Tao and Takeo were standing by the side watching the exchange between the russet teen and _her_. It was obvious the teen was developing some crush on _her_. And he had it _bad_.

Tao felt for the teen. Signalling for Takeo to head back to the house to assist _her_, Tao stayed behind with the teen.

"So…" Tao broke the silence first, "What's your name boy?"

Jake jolted, realising the man before him was talking to him. "Jacob. Jacob Black." Trying to be as formal as he could, Jake added, "Sir." But that seemed to make the man burst out in laughter.

"Oh…" Pausing to take a break from his laughter, Tao introduced himself, "Just call me Tao. That man just now with the purple hair is Takeo…"

Jake nodded at his words. The next instant, he found himself being caught in a headlock by Tao. Tilting his head, Jake found himself at close proximity with Tao's face.

A mischievous grin was formed on Tao's face. "Well, it seems you have something for her…"

A full-blown blush formed on Jake's face betrayed him.

"Ahahaha! I am right!" Tao ruffled Jake's hair before letting the teen go. He then shot out his palm to Jake.

Jake eyed the palm in front of him, not knowing what Tao wanted.

"Your phone, silly." Tao scolded him lightly. Chuckling, he received the phone from Jake before continuing, "Well, I will give you my number and our house number." Tao looked up after he had finished keying in the numbers. Seeing a confused look, as if to ask 'Why not just give me her number straight?', Tao explained further. "Well, she doesn't have a phone at the moment…" At that point, Jake's face dropped, "But we will get her one soon. I will notify you when she gets one… Until then, these numbers should be sufficient. If not, feel free to visit us!"

Nodding his head in understanding, Jake could feel butterflies in his stomach. He wouldn't have to worry not being able to keep in contact with Ren now. Hugging Tao to show how thankful he was, Jake then made his way back home.

Tao stayed at his spot until Jake was gone before he made his way into the house.

'_Now, what to do_?' he pondered.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for two more people to appear in the house.

One was very handsome and elegant. He was very tall and had shoulder-length silky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. Frankenstein was his name. The other was a tall, slender, handsome man with silver hair that almost reached his shoulder and covered one eye. He had piercing grey eyes and a scar along the right side of his mouth. And his name was M-21. Both of them were dressed in formal black suit, a grey shirt for the blonde and a white shirt for the latter.

At the moment, Ren was sitting on the sofa, still in Jake's attire, sipping the coffee Takeo had made for her earlier. As for Tao and Takeo, they stood by the side as if waiting for the two of them to join them.

M-21 glanced at the girl who was on the sofa. His eyes softened at the sight of her before he nonchalantly made his way to the kitchen to make himself a drink.

Unlike M-21, Frankenstein was too emotional. He was with M-21 at Port Angeles to settle administrative stuff for their settlement when he received a call from Tao. Words couldn't even describe how he felt when he found out that Master had finally woken up. Ever since that final battle **[6]** with the Union **[7]**, no one was sure if she would ever wake up once she entered hibernation.

Frank addressed his Master, relief was shown on his face. "Master!"

"…" Ren placed her cup down and stood up. Making her way to the window, Ren stared at the scenery before her. "How long has it been?"

Knowing what she meant, Frank's face showed gloominess. "Master," Tao and Takeo who were standing by the side shifted in unease, "It has been 60 years…"

"60 years…" Ren repeated as if it was a foreign number to her.

* * *

**Things to note**:

1. My main OC is actually Fem!Rai from Noblesse and her name will be Reverie instead. You should have realised Ren is one with few words. In Noblesse story line, **she has** **a stoic and regal demeanour**.

So, she will not talk much and often has a poker face on... There will be more of her thoughts than her speeches. Well, I will make her more talkative than her usual self after she meet the rowdy Pack.

2. **Noblesse Terms**:

Any related information is extracted from _Noblesse Wikia_,

**[1] Previous Lord**: Previous Ruler of Lukedonia, the Noble's country. Said to have entered the Eternal Sleep around 3100BC with some of the previous generation of clan leaders. His only child – Raskreia, succeeded the throne after his passing and is the current Lord of the Nobles.

Lukedonia: It is the Noble's country located in the Bermuda Triangle. It is the residence of the Lord of the nobles, as well as the 7 loyal Noble clans and their leaders, as well as their individual orders of knights, who carry out domestic police work in their clans. Due to a potent electromagnetic field, the island remains undetected by satellite or radar.

Nobles: They are an ancient and powerful race that are reminiscent of vampires due to their great strength, speed and telepathy as well as their various blood related abilities, such as the ability to grant similar powers to others via contracts "of blood and soul". They reside on an island nation known as Lukedonia that cannot be detected by human senses. They have guarded humans against predators and the forces of nature as long as they have existed, due to a genetic inability to ignore the slaughter of the weak, helpless humans. Thousands of years ago, they were worshipped as gods by various cultures around the world.

Eternal Sleep: It is what the nobles call a self-initiated death. Little is known about the specifics, but they seem to make an explicit distinction between natural death (in their case, a death out of free will) and being killed. The latter called 'Returning to Earth'. There is also called 'Forced Eternal Sleep', which is equivalent to being executed.

Clan Leader: It refers to the head of a noble clan in Lukedonia. They are also called "Gaju" (Korean term of head of the family or clan leader) by the characters. There are currently seven clans, each having one leader from a specific noble house symbolising specific themes like death, assassination etc. Although there were thirteen clans in the past, six of them betrayed Lukedonia 500 years ago. The seven clan leaders are under the rule of The Lord. They are nobles and the direct descendants of the previous leaders. Each of the seven clan leaders had a special weapon called a Soul Weapon which passed from their descendants.

**[2] Cadis** is plural for the Arabic ḳāḍī / Cadi. In Islamic countries, it means "judge".

**[3] Hibernation**: Ren's Casket plays an important role. It is a silvery white casket with an ornate golden cross on its lid. The casket is used by Ren for her hibernating periods. Well, I don't wanna reveal too much now. Let's just say, there's something wrong with Ren's health and the only way for her to recover temporarily is hibernation.

**[4] The Children**: Refers to a group of students that attend Ye Ren High School (Han Shinwoo, Woo Ik-Han and Seo Yuna) in the Noblesse manhwa. They had developed a friendship with Ren and Co. Because of their relationship, they often got involved in matters between the Nobles and the Union. The Children did not know anything about the Nobles or the Union because Ren and Frankenstein altered their memories of events to keep them uninvolved in the dangerous world of the Nobles.

**[5] Frankenstein, Tao, Takeo, M-21**: Characters from Noblesse. They will be the main OCs in this story.

**[6]** **Final Battle**: Battle between the Nobles and the Union. It was also the cause for Ren's hibernation.

**[7] Union**: It is a secret organization that studies, researches, and experiments with live humans in order to develop superhuman powers. The process of each experiment has been shown to be excruciatingly painful and torturous, and only a handful of few subjects make it through alive. Their activities and influence span the globe and are conducted in absolute secrecy, so they will eliminate any witnesses, even if they just encountered one of the agents or stumbled upon them in their missions.

3. If you haven't realised it, **Frankenstein, Tao, Takeo and M-21 didn't refer Ren by her name**. It's always 'Master' for Frankenstein and 'She/her' for Tao, Takeo & M-21. Well, it will be like this, always. I don't wanna reveal much… Let's just say Ren have a title that earned respect from them, so much that they didn't refer Ren by her name. Well, those who aren't aware of the supernatural world and Ren's title, which is mainly humans, will then refer Ren by her name. So KIV Ren's title…

4. Some details revealed! So as to help you, let's take a look at the **Timeline**!

All dates presented below are from Noblesse Wikia and Twilight Lexicon.

1952

Final Battle between the Nobles and the Union happened.

Ren entered hibernation.

2012

Ren awakened on Bella's birthday.

.

.

.

**Next Chapter**: Rewind and Replay, True Colours Revealed! Who exactly is Isabella Swan? She isn't what she seemed to appear…

.

.

**A/N**: How is the story so far? I like how cute Jake/Ren is. How about you?

Is it okay? Any improvements should I make? Please let me know so that I can improve on it.

Or are there any Jake/Ren interactions you like to see? Please let me know so that I can take your suggestions into account.


	4. True Colours Revealed P1

**A/N: **Well, I just want to give you some warning beforehand**. I will only continue the series if it is well-received**.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favourite-ing!

**Dream lighting**: Some spoilers. I will have someone from Arizona transfer to Forks High. And she's a victim of Bella's. Photos of Bella's unglam past will spread around. But, that is when I start Breaking Dawn parts.

**WolveyWomenRocks**: Already up. Edward's soul mate is the same species (?) as Ren. So to find out what they are exactly, you have to wait till their pasts are revealed… :P

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

.

**Summary**:Bella's thoughts are taken into consideration from here on. Let's find out the truth about Alice's second vision, the one that showed Bella's past… It seemed that Bella wasn't what people thought she was…

Major **Bella Bashing** ahead. You are warned.

Let's go back to the beginning of New Moon~

**First Published: **17 May 2014

* * *

Chapter 4 – Rewind and Replay, True Colours Revealed Part One

**(Previously)**

She was at the meadow. Edward's meadow. No, it was their meadow now.

The flowers were blooming all around her. It was simply beautiful.

She was very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped – a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. She was Isabella Marie Swan.

Her chocolate eyes scanned her surroundings. The sunlight hitting her was far too bright for Forks, Washington. Bella was certain that she was only dreaming when Grandmother Marie who had died six years ago came to view.

Grandmother Marie was standing across from Bella. Marie's skin was soft and withered, bent into a thousand tiny creases that clung gently to the bone underneath with thick pale brown hair. Her eyes were also of the same shade as her granddaughter.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Bella called out for her Grandmother. "Gran?"

The two Swans went through the expected awkwardness meeting where Bella raised her left hand to wave at her Grandmother and Marie did the same. Their attention was then stolen by Edward.

Edward Cullen.

The vampire was impossibly handsome like always, to the point of being almost godlike. His skin was pale-hard as stone and ice-cold but perfect and flawless. His hair was of a strange shade of bronze and was a little messy, giving out a sexy vibe. The brunette was proud to say that this handsome man was hers. Her vampire boyfriend.

Bella recognized his voice instantly, but began to panic when she realized that he was about to walk through direct sunlight to get to her and her grandmother was still there. She tried to warn him silently, wishing for once that he could hear her thoughts, but he kept coming.

"Edward, don't! She'll see you."

When he reached her, Bella placed her hand on his back and looked back at her grandmother to introduce her boyfriend.

"Gran, I'd like you to meet…"

Her introduction was cut off when Bella realised that Marie had her arm around someone invisible, and that Gran had the same expression as her. Warning bells were going off to tell her that something was very wrong. Her heart leapt. Her breathing sped up and deepened.

Hoping that she was wrong, Bella took one last deep breath to calm herself and took a step forward. With shaking hands, she lifted her right index finger and pointed forward in hopes to debunk her suspicion. To her horror, Marie copied all of her movements. It was then when Bella realised the huge gilt frame that enclosed her grandmother's from. It wasn't her grandmother but herself in the mirror.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Edward held onto her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Lifting her eyes to meet Edward's, Bella's fear grew. Here she was getting old and wrinkled; her boyfriend was next to her looking so young forever.

No! She refused to look like –

Her nightmare was luckily interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

* * *

**13****th**** September 2005**

**Bella's Bedroom**

The brunette cracked her eyes open in an instant when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

She couldn't believe what she had just dreamt. It had certainly scared the shit out of her. Was that how she would look like when she was much older?

Wrinkles decorating her whole face

Dry skin that was sagging

Isabella Swan certainly didn't want to look like that. Ageing was what every woman dreaded. Everyone wanted to look young and that explained why people came out with many skin products and medical procedures to achieve so.

Bella wasn't the exception. She, too, wanted to look young. No, she didn't just want to _look_ young, she wanted to_ stay _young. She wanted to remain 18 forever. If she was to voice this out several months ago before she moved to Forks, everyone would probably think that she was crazy and that it would only happen in her dreams. However, right now, she could proudly say that staying 18 forever was possible. All thanks to a certain someone. Yes, Edward Cullen. Her vampire boyfriend.

It all started when she moved to Forks, Washington.

Initially it wasn't her intention to move to Forks. Bella didn't suggest to her mother, Renee, that she wanted to live with her father in Forks so that Renee could have the space to be with her new husband, Phil, who was a minor league baseball player. Unlike what Bella had shared with Edward when he first asked her for the reason of her move, she was actually _forced _to do move to Forks. She wouldn't even care about her mother's happiness. It wasn't like it was _her_ happiness. So why would she even bother? It was all her mother's fault that caused her to move into this miserable place.

Everyone thought that Bella was a typical goody good girl.

Bella grew up as the more responsible and independent individual.

Bella took over most of the household responsibilities at an early age.

Bella preferred to sit home and read during free time, in part because she was extraordinary clumsy.

Bella was generally a straight-A student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like her mother.

No, everything was so wrong. Well, the part about her being clumsy was true though. Bella wasn't what everyone thought she was. Well, perhaps not everyone, it was more like the adults only. Those in school especially the female students knew her well. In fact, they hated her and her guts. Why? She would touch on that later. Contrary to majority's belief, she wasn't a goody good girl. Why anyone would think that Bella was a goody good girl? It was probably because of how Renee lied to the neighbours. Renee was embarrassed to have Bella as her daughter so when one asked her about her daughter, Renee would always praise how perfect her daughter was. In fact, Bella was far from perfect.

Bella wasn't a responsible and independent individual. She also didn't take over most of household responsibilities when she lived with her mother. Why would she even want to do any household chores? Most of the time, she would just use plastic cutleries and paper plates. And after each meal, she simply need to dispose of them, it kind of saved her the effort to wash those dirty dishes. Even if she was to use any plates, the brunette would just leave it at the sink for her mother to do. It was only when Renee was free or Phil was around would their house be clean. If not, their house would usually be in a mess with dirty clothes all over the place.

Bella certainly didn't prefer to sit home and read. Why would anyone want to do such things? Reading? It would be killing her to do such a boring thing. She would rather attend those alcohol parties the guys at her school organised. Get drunk. Get laid. Yes, get laid. Isabella Swan wasn't a virgin at all. She loved having flings with handsome guys at her school. But to have a taste of her, one would not suggest to her to have a relationship. That was Bella's code. She wouldn't want to have a boyfriend and limit herself to have sex with one guy. What she enjoyed the most was to seduce guys who were already attached. She always succeeded in pulling those boyfriends to her. That was why the female students hated her. Those bitches even called her a boyfriend-stealing whore. Well, she couldn't care less what those female dogs barked. The guys at her school lusted after her. She was the queen! She always had the guys at her fingertips! ( **A/N**: Well, nah. They just wanted your body that's all. You are cheap. The easiest way for them to get laid.)

Bella also wasn't a straight-A student too, since she didn't study for it. If Bella wanted to put it into nicer terms, she did _work_ to get As. She just needed to look for her teachers. Luckily all her teachers were males. All she got to do was to flaunt her blossom by wearing a low cut shirt; her ass and legs by wearing a mini shorts. Yes, she slept with her teachers for her straight A grades. She was proud of it though. Who was willing to make such an effort like her to obtain an A? It was an agreement she had her teachers came to terms with. She would sleep with them if they gave her an A grade and that this agreement was to be kept as a secret. However, news about the agreement seemed to spread around the school like fire after she entered High School. Everyone involved – all her male teachers as well as Bella - was called in for an investigation. In the end, all the teachers involved with her were fired. As for Bella, she was kicked out of school.

When Bella returned home, Renee exploded. Her mother was screaming how embarrassed she was and that she could no longer stand Bella anymore. Years of putting up with her daughter, Renee had had enough and that she demanded Bella to move to Forks with her father.

And that was why she moved to Forks, Washington in the first place. So instead of showing her true colours, she put on a mask to be the goody good girl that the adults at Arizona thought she was. She still hated her mother for it. Though, it was thanks to Renee's decision that Bella was able to meet such a perfect man.

Bella first met the vampire when she was sitting at Jessica's table during lunch. Like his siblings, Edward was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. And from what Jessica said, Bella was even more determined to win Edward over. A queen like her was meant to have such a beautiful boy toy around.

Who knew that Cullen hated her so much that he kept glaring her and that he even wanted to transfer out of the biology class to avoid her? All hopes of her seducing that handsome guy seemed to be lost when Edward was absent from school for one week due to some personal reason. Bella was about to switch her target to the next handsome guy when Edward returned back to school and talked to her. After much perseverance and waiting, Edward and Bella finally became a couple after the incident at Port Angeles. Thanks to Jacob Black telling her the Quileute story, Bella was able to come to a conclusion that Edward was a vampire.

Bella was very relieved when she found out that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. She wasn't in love with Edward at all. She initially wanted to stay with Edward for one purpose – to turn into a vampire. She knew it was possible like all vampire movies so she stayed close to confirm it. Alice was the one she targeted first. Seeing as how Bella was best friend with the pixie, Bella found out from her. Yes, she would use Edward's protectiveness of her to her advantage. She would be able to stay young as a vampire if she managed to get into Edward's favour.

So Bella put up with the Cullens even though they irritated her to the maximum. The hyperactive pixie always dragged her to shopping even though Bella hated being forced to do so. She liked shopping for sexy clothes personally but she didn't like to be forced. Also, Renee had burned her better looking clothes away as a punishment, so that was why Bella always wore plain shirt and jeans to school. The always-have-a-stick-in her-ass Rosalie also annoyed her as well because the blonde was always glaring at her for nothing.

Bella thought that she would finally achieved her aim when she met up with James, the rogue vampire at the ballet studio. That bastard had bitten her hand. At that moment, she was cheering and cursing silently at the same time – cheering because she could finally become a vampire and stay young forever; cursing because the venom was burning and it fucking hurt. Her dream to become a vampire was then ruined when Edward sucked the venom out of her. That was when she wanted to kill that stupid sparkling ass right then. She was one step away to become a vampire and there he was to take it away from her. Swallowing back all the cuss words that she wanted to throw at her supposing boyfriend, Bella just kept her thoughts to herself and continued to stick with them in hopes of Edward changing her.

Today was Bella's birthday and she was one year older. She would have to work harder to convince that stupid vampire of hers to turn her.

* * *

Sitting up, Bella was greeted by Charlie. Suppressing an urge to lash out at her father, Bella waited for Charlie to stroll in (or more like skipped in) with her presents in hand.

"Happy birthday!" He greeted her with a smile on his face.

The brunette grimaced. Anger and dread were all she felt. She just woke up from the horrible dream and the last thing she needed was for her father to remind her that she was ageing. Today was the day she was officially 18 years old… And Edward would never be… Bella could even feel wrinkles starting to form on her skin. She got to come out with more ideas for that sparkling vampire of hers to change her as soon as possible. Keeping those thoughts in mind, she pretended to be polite to Charlie, "I thought we agreed, no presents."

"Well," With a shrug of his shoulders, Charlie gave a sheepish smile. "The one from me is not wrapped, so it doesn't count." Charlie then handed her a camera with a foil bow on top of it.

"That's actually great." What Bella wanted was immortality. With immortality and becoming part of the Cullens, Bella could have all the time and money to buy everything she wanted. This camera would be of no use to her. Forcing a smile, Bella thanked him. "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie nodded to himself and continued. "It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." Bella almost sighed out loud. She really didn't have the energy to entertain her father. She should be with Edward and convince him to change her. Accepting the big present from him, Bella forcibly tore out the wrapping paper in annoyance. As Bella was busy tearing open the wrapping paper to reveal a scrapbook, Charlie explained further. "It's to put your pictures in from senior year."

Looking down at the scrapbook on her lap, Bella remained silent. She wasn't sure if she could control herself before she explodes in irritation. But somehow Charlie thought that her silence was because she was too happy to say anything. To make the atmosphere less awkward, he had attempted to crack a joke.

"How'd you get old so fast?" Though to Bella, his 'joke' _almost _got her up to strangle that old ass. _Almost_.

Biting her lower lip in anger, Bella swept her hair behind her ear. She hoped that her father could get the hint to stop this conversation, seeing she wasn't in the mood for anything when she was getting a year older. "I didn't. It's not that old."

And of course, her awkward father couldn't get the hint and continued to dwell on the matter. "I don't know. Is that a grey hair?" He gestured to the top of her head.

"No. No way." Bella snapped. No way, she refused to believe that she was already showing signs of ageing. The last time she checked (which was yesterday), she was so sure there was zero grey hair and wrinkle. Jumping off her bed immediately, Bella made her way to the front of her mirror to spot for the grey hair that Charlie was talking about. Inspecting her hair in detail and not finding any grey hair, Bella finally realised Charlie was just fooling her. She curled her hands into fists as her anger rose. Bella couldn't believe that a man in his forties would make such a lame joke out of her ageing. It wasn't even funny.

She was _ageing_.

_She_ was aging.

With a sharp turn, Bella glared hard at the man before her.

Thinking that her glare was a playful one, Charlie held his hands up in surrender. Giving his daughter a last wish for her birthday, he left Bella alone. Once the door was closed and that she was sure Charlie had gone down the stairs, Bella blew up. She started to pull her hair in frustration. Grabbing her pillow on her bed, Bella threw many punches on it to release the emotions trapped within her.

Bella really had enough of this miserable place and people. She really couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted to become a vampire already. She got to get one of the Cullens to change her. But the problem was that Edward wouldn't let any of them change her.

Edward _got_ _to_ change her.

Edward _must_ change her.

Finally feeling better, Bella threw the pillow hard at the door. Huffing in exhaustion, Bella smoothed out her hair. She got to get to school fast to meet up with Edward. Every second was precious to her to convince that stubborn ass.

* * *

**At school**

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Bella took in a deep breath. It was now or never. Today was the best timing Bella could convince Edward to change her. Since today was her birthday, Edward surely would grant her wish to make her happy right? If that was the case, she just had to tell him her decision. It was as simple as that.

Edward was now walking toward her. A gentle breeze was blowing against his direction. It was like playing a scene of a movie in slow motion, his every action was so perfect and beautiful.

His clothes flapping by his side.

The gentle breeze ruffling his auburn hair and caressing his pale and smooth skin.

And that sexy smirk of his.

Watching her boyfriend, jealousy grew within Bella. How could a guy be so perfect than her? Damn it! She could imagine herself as a vampire and staring herself in front of a mirror. The alien creature in the glass would be indisputably beautiful, every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme. She would be fluid in stillness, and her flawless face would be as pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs would be smooth and strong; her skin would be glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. She would look so perfect. Just by thinking of it, Bella could feel an unthinking pleasure.

"Happy birthday."

That again. What was with everyone and their wishes today? She didn't need every single person to remind her. She totally got it that today was her birthday. Enough was enough. Shaking her head in annoyance, Bella replied, "Don't remind me."

Holding on to her hand, Edward stood closely in front of her. Looking down at the 5'4 brunette, Edward let out a smirk. "Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate."

Blinking twice, Bella felt her eyebrows rising. "Yeah, but my aging is not."

"Your ageing?" A laugh escaped from Edward. Looking at their intertwined hands, Edward continued, "I think 18 is a little young to start worrying about that."

Bella was losing her patience. It had been almost a year since she had any fun. There was no alcohol and there was no sex. She remained as a goody good girl to fool everyone. She worked this hard to win Edward over. And when she did, the vampire couldn't get her hint of wanting to become a vampire. Was he too dense or something? She was dropping so many obvious hints to him. Was he simply ignoring it? And right now Bella was hinting him again but he still couldn't get her point. Pressing herself against Edward, Bella sighed loudly. "It's one year older than you."

"No, it isn't. I'm 109."

Seriously? How dense could he get to not get her hint? Drawing patterns at his chest with her free hand, Bella tried again. "Well maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man. It's gross. I should be thoroughly repulsed."

"Uh-huh," Edward wasn't paying attention to her words at all. And here she was trying so hard wishing that he would get her point already. She was ageing as every second passed. Why can't her boyfriend change her? And there he was claiming that he felt protective over her and loved her. Her inner grumbling was put to a stop when Bella felt cold lips covered hers.

His kisses were always so simple. Bella could never get Edward to go further than that because he was afraid that he would hurt her. So there was no rough kiss and no shoving-tongue-down-the-throat kind of kiss. It was always so unsatisfying. Pressing her breasts hard against his hard chest, Bella tried to deepen their kiss. But as always, Edward pulled away. "We have to go to class."

Closing her eyes to calm herself down, she leaned her head against Edward's and relented unwillingly, "Okay."

She pulled away to start heading to class but was stopped. "Wait a second. Someone wants you."

What now? With a turn, she saw Jacob standing across her.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted her with his signature smile.

Bella put on a smile, hoping that it didn't look too fake then eyed the 15 year old teen in front of her. Like the last time she had seen him, his long glossy black hair was pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was still beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin, but all in all, he was a pretty face. "Jacob!" She greeted her visitor in high pitch, "What?"

Sensing that Bella needed her time with Jacob, Edward excused himself. Being a mind-reader, Edward had no issue with reading what was on Jacob's mind. Unlike Bella's account that made them seemed so close, from what Edward saw, it seemed that it wasn't the case. Even though the teen before them was putting up such a dazzling smile, he was just coming to wish Bella a happy birthday just as his dad Billy wanted him to. Edward was glad that Jacob wasn't like Mike and Eric who had a crush on his girlfriend. "I'll leave you to talk."

When Jacob was nearing her, Bella noticed something. From the last time she had seen him, Jacob's body was growing thicker, toner and more muscular. It certainly was her type of guy. Licking her lips, Bella started flirting with the teen. "Hello, biceps! You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you."

Still maintaining his smile, Jacob tried to be polite. "Well, I'm just filling out, Bella."

It seemed to Bella that she got a new admirer. Well, she wouldn't mind him though. Jacob was handsome and could rival her Edward. She wouldn't mind Jacob chasing after her. She could really get a taste of him. If only she could get both Edward and Jacob for herself…"You should switch schools. You can come hang out with the palefaces."

Slightly shocked by her suggestion, Jacob quickly rejected her offer. He was fine without having to face the brunette every day. When they were young, they had spent summer together when Bella was nine. Spending three years of summer with her were already sufficient. Any time more would simply be a torture for him. It was all about her bossing him around and torturing him. To put it simply, Bella Swan was the last person he wanted to spend time with. If it wasn't for his father's offer to buy him parts for his Rabbit, Jacob wouldn't want to meet the girl at all. He couldn't understand why some adults thought that Bella was a goody good girl. Well, she might have changed over the years but Jacob didn't want to take the chance. "I'm all right. I prefer the Rez school's exclusivity. They let any old riffraff into this place. "

Shaking her head, Bella was trying very hard to not blatantly stare at the hunk before her. "I see. Then why are you slumming it?"

Ignoring Bella's attempt to flirt with him in front of her boyfriend, Jacob replied. "I was just buying a part for the Rabbit."

Twirling her hair to act sexy, Bella purred. "Can I get a ride when it's done? Is it fast?"

Feeling goose bumps at her failed attempt to purr, Jacob stuttered. "Um, it's decent."

Mistaking the teen's stutter for being shy, Bella smirked inwardly for her success to tease the teen. "I'm kidding."

Trying to sound genuine, Jacob dropped his smile. "Good. Hey, Happy birthday. Your dad told my dad, so..."

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, of course he did. " Charlie just had to be a busybody and tell everyone that it was her birthday. Bella just wanted this day to pass. She didn't have the time to deal with everyone who wished her a happy birthday when she had yet to persuade Edward to change her.

"I saw this the other day and thought of you. Catches bad dreams." Jacob now held a dream catcher in front of her. In actual fact, he didn't specifically go to look for a gift for her. His father wanted him to prepare a present and he just happened to stumble upon this.

Eyeing the gift before her, Bella carved out an appreciative smile. Great, she had another redundant thing to deal with. "That's kind of perfect. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Bye." Just as Jacob wanted to head back, Bella launched herself at him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Bella was throwing herself to him and he could feel Bella nuzzling his neck. Jacob hesitantly put his hands at Bella's back while eyeing Edward in confusion. Jacob couldn't believe that the brunette was openly flirting with another guy even though her boyfriend was around. Pulling away from her the next second, Jacob gave a last glance before leaving.

When Bella tucked her head at Jacob's neck, she made sure to tease the teen by letting him feel her hot breath. Edward wouldn't mind since he didn't stop her. Well, Bella made up her mind.

Jacob would soon be hers.

* * *

**Next Chapter**_: _A continuation from here.

_What will Bella be thinking when she is at the Cullens' house? How will she feel when Alice has the visions?_

**A/N**: Oh my… Bella, Bella, Bella… She has set her eyes on Jacob… I'm sorry if the Bella in the story is too bitchy. If you can't stand it, then you probably don't like how Bella is in the future chapters…

OC's past will be revealed bit by bit. A whole chapter will be dedicated to narrate their past. So you can expect many chapters to cover entirely on flashbacks.

.

.

Anyway for the story so far, what do you guys think? Is it too extreme? Is it okay? Any improvements should I make? Please let me know so that I can improve on it.


	5. True Colours Revealed P2

**A/N: **Well, I just want to give you some warning beforehand**. I will only continue the series if it is well-received**.

Major **Bella Bashing** ahead. You are warned.

.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favourite-ing!

**Dream Lighting**: Hm… Ren isn't a vampire. She looks like one, but she ain't one… haha. Her heart is still beating though… It remains a mystery still until their pasts are revealed. So stay tune to the next few chapters which I will cover their pasts! And yea, I do plan to make Bella lose everything… I have already planned out my whole story and her ending lol… Which I may add, it isn't gonna be a good one… :P

**Guest**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I mean Ren's a little slow and aloof so her reactions will be quite funny…

**Sallaloveless**: Ren is definitely Jake's imprint. I'm sorry if the story isn't clear enough… :P The one with the white hair in Alice's second vision will be Edward's mate.

**WolveyWomenRocks**: I'm glad that you have enjoyed this chapter! I love ya idea of Frankenstein freaking out and Jake winning his approval! Thanks for the idea, I didn't think of that! And their first date… Hm… I haven't decided what their first date will be doing… I mean they will be hanging out before Jake phases… So if you have any suggestions, please do let me know! Thanks!

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**Summary**:Bella's thoughts are taken into consideration from here on. Let's find out the truth about Alice's second vision, the one that showed Bella's past… It seemed that Bella wasn't what people thought she was…

**First Published:**18 May 2014

* * *

Chapter 5 – Rewind and Replay, True Colours Revealed Part Two

**After school **

**On their way to Cullens' house**

Bella was hoping school would never end. It wasn't that she loved school so much that she wanted the lessons to continue. But she was dreading her birthday party. Yes, her birthday party. Alice had taken the initiative to organise one by her and had even prepare a dress for her to turn up in.

Not only that, Edward also revealed that the entire Cullen family had gathered for Bella's special night – Emmett and Rosalie even came back from Africa – and pleaded with Bella to behave herself. Bella reluctantly promised, but was worried about the palpable tension that existed between her and Rosalie. It wasn't hard to notice the hatred between the two women. Bella was sure Jasper knew how she felt toward the bitchy blonde. She didn't even do anything to deserve Rosalie's hatred. She could understand if she had stolen her boyfriend or something (like what she had done to those female students back at Arizona). Bella tried to convince Edward that she didn't want the party, saying that she didn't want to have tension between the two of them.

However, Edward tried to change the subject once again. Sparing Bella a glance from the corner of his eyes before keeping his eyes on the road, Edward asked, "Is there anything you want for your birthday?"

That was the question Bella had been waiting for Edward to ask her. It was her chance. She scooted closer to Edward and held his free hand with both of her hands. Sparing Edward her puppy eye, she suggested what she wanted. "You know what I want," referring to him changing her into a vampire.

Edward, however, refused to grant her wish. "This isn't going to be your last birthday, Bella."

Hearing him, Bella wanted to get back home and locked herself up to let out her frustration at her pillows. She couldn't understand why Edward was so insistent on her staying human. Can't he see that becoming a vampire was what she wanted? She made it so obvious that she wanted immortality yet Edward wouldn't give her that. Looking at the tense look at Edward's face and how his hands had put a dent on the steering wheel, Bella knew that this topic had ended so she kept her mouth shut. The last thing Bella wanted was for Edward to lose his control. Now, she got to use another way to approach the topic again.

Silence filled the rest of their trip.

* * *

**Cullens' House**

Standing in front of the painting of the Volturi brothers, Edward had shared with her that the Volturi were the largest and most powerful coven of vampires and that they enforced the laws of the vampire world. Hearing that these vampires had no respect for human life, Bella barely suppressed a shudder.

Throughout the explanation, Bella was biting her nails. Thinking that it was her chance to approach the topic of her turning, Bella directed her attention to the vampire. "You gotta stop talking about that. I can't even think about someone hurting you."

"Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of. "

Closing her eyes, Bella stopped herself from sighing. Why was Edward so stubborn? "That's not true."

Edward shook his head. "Victoria? She'll come for me one day. Alice will see when she decides, and we'll be ready."

"I could protect you if you change me." Come on, come on. Just agree damn it! Her patience was running.

Edward took a step closer to Bella and she placed her hands on his chest. "Bella, you already do protect me. You're my only reason to stay alive if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you. From everyone except my sister. "

"It's time!" The hyperactive pixie was as bubbly as usual. But with her appearance, it seemed to bring Edward's and her conversation to an end.

To Bella, Alice seemed to have overdone it. Yes, it was her party but she didn't need to decorate the whole house just to celebrate her ageing. After exchanging greetings with the rest of the Cullens, Alice suddenly pushed Edward to Bella.

"Show me the love."

On her hand was the camera Charlie had given to her earlier. It seemed that Alice had ransacked her bag for it. Bella stuck close to Edward's side, posing for Alice to get their picture taken. But before the pixie could get that done, she froze. It seemed like Alice was having a vision.

Tilting her head, Bella looked at her boyfriend wanting to find out what Alice had seen. What Bella saw had caused her curiosity to spike. Edward was displaying a range of emotions. Initially, he was just narrowing his brows as he first looked into Alice's mind. The next instant, Bella could feel that Edward was very relaxed. A smile seemed to spread across his face. It wasn't the smile Bella had seen before. For the past six months of dating, Edward had never given her that smile. He was always tense, afraid that he would hurt her because of her blood. Edward looked so satisfied…

Like he was with his _true love_…

Bella could feel herself panicking. She got a feeling that whoever Edward was with in Alice's vision, it wasn't her. But it couldn't be… Wasn't she his soul mate? Even though Edward only explained to her that she was his blood singer, Bella always thought it was somehow like a soul mate thing and that she was Edward's true love. With that, Edward would have to change her in order to stay together. But seeing him like this, Bella wasn't sure now. If she wasn't his soul mate, then Edward wouldn't agree to change her at all. She got to do something.

"What's going on?" She whispered, breaking the silence.

When the pixie finally came back from the future, Esme asked in concern. "Alice, are you alright?"

It wasn't usual that Alice was so silent after one of her visions. From what Bella could see, Alice seemed to be contemplating something. Whatever Alice had seen in her vision worried Bella. Was Alice's vision warning her about something bad that would happen? Or did Alice see changes to Bella's future. Alice had told her before that she would become a vampire in the future. Seeing how Alice was eyeing Bella, the vision was concerning her.

"Who was that Alice?" Edward asked curiously. Bella could see a smile forming across his face. Bella was dreading what Alice would be saying next.

Edward's question seemed to go unheard as Alice answered to the mother coven of the Cullen family. The pixie was hesitating. "I-I saw a girl around sixteen to seventeen years old and-"

Bella knew it. Something was wrong. It was a girl waking up from a casket. How weird would that be? To think that this freak would be the one in Bella's path toward immortality… From Alice's description, the girl was obviously a beauty, capable of rivalling any female vampire. For a vampire to praise a human's beauty, the girl in the vision would be stunning. Alice had never praised Bella like that. Was the raven girl Edward's soul mate or something? The brunette was now seething with jealousy. She could feel herself turning green from the emotion. Bella knew Jasper could feel her jealousy, but she didn't care. She was in no mood to suppress how she felt at the moment. (**A/N**: Alice only accounted Ren's description and not the girl with white hair who is Edward's mate. So Bella thought Ren is the one responsible for their weird reactions. The part where Edward and his family left Forks will happen still. So you can expect Bella to react not so kindly when she met Ren by accident…)

Bella had caught the look Edward shot at his sister. Even now, Bella would be an idiot to not notice it. Edward was standing a distance apart from her. Also, Alice saw something else and Edward was pleading her not to reveal it. What would it be? Did it concern Bella? Why was Edward standing so far away from her? Bella wasn't an empath like Jasper but she thought that she could no longer sense the love Edward had for her… Was she just imagining things?

Just then, Alice let out a loud gasped. Bella could see Alice's golden eyes dimming. Alice was pulled into a vision again. What was with Alice and her visions? Bella was still feeling unsettled from the first vision, now she got to worry about the second one too. Insecurity was all she felt. Many questions were forming in her mind… Whatever Alice was seeing now, it clearly wasn't a good one seeing how Edward's face morphed into a disgusted and repulsed one. After Alice came back to the present, she was shaking. Bella was super curious now. She hated to be in the dark. She wanted to know what was going on!

The party carried on still though Alice didn't explain her second vision to them. The rest of the Cullens also didn't press her for it. Bella didn't like it. At all. She could see changes to Alice and Edward. The smiles and postures they gave were tense and forced. Whatever Alice saw in the second vision, it wouldn't be a good one.

"Ow. Paper cut." Her clumsy self just had to get a paper cut out of nowhere. Everything then on went like a blur and she found herself being nursed by Carlisle in his study room.

Just as the brunette tuned out from the doctor's speech, Bella's thought drifted back to Alice's second vision. Did Alice know that all these were going to happen and not warn her on purpose? Was it why Alice looked so tense?

And Edward… He was a mind-reader. He would know what Alice had seen in the second vision. If he knew this was going to happen, why didn't he stop it? Was it got to do with that raven girl in Alice's first vision? Was it because of her that Alice and Edward let this accident happened even though it could be avoided? Did the two vampires let the accident happen on purpose? If yes, why? Why were they causing a problem to Edward's and her relationship? It would ruin all her plans to become a vampire.

* * *

**On the way back to Bella's house**

Silence filled the whole journey. Other than the blooming engine sound of her truck and her breathing, it was silent. After Carlisle had sewn Bella's cut, Edward suggested sending her home seeing the party was forcibly put to a stop.

Both of them were deep in their thoughts, obviously still pondering about the visions earlier. As Edward pulled the orange truck to a stop, Bella couldn't take it anymore so she broke the silence first.

Biting her lower lips, Bella approached the topic of immortality again. After the accident earlier, Edward should realise how vulnerable she was as a human. If Bella phrased her words well, she was sure she would be able to convince Edward to change her.

"You can't protect me from everything. At some point, something's gonna separate us," She paused, finding appropriate words for her next sentence. "It's gonna be an accident or illness or old age… as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me. "

Edward shook his head, "That's not a solution. That's a tragedy. "

"You're not gonna want me when I look like a grandmother." Bella continued right after. She was panicking. Trust Edward to work against her words.

Annoyance flashed in his eyes and soon disappeared. Edward got out from his side and appeared at Bella's to open the door for her. 'Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?' Edward would have said this if he didn't see his white angel in Alice's vision. He would have said that if he was still _in love_ with her. The vampire still had some feelings for the brunette seeing how long they had dated. But he was sure this feeling would fade to nothing soon as every minute passed. He swore he would still love Bella. Just not in a romantic way. Plus taking into account Alice's second vision, Edward was losing his trust for his girlfriend. He wasn't sure which version was Bella Swan. The despicable Bella in Alice version? Or the shy and conservative Bella in front of him? To stop himself from sounding so wrong, he settled for the next sentence instead. "Bella, do you not understand my feelings?"

"Carlisle told me," Recalling the blond doctor's rambling speech, Bella tried harder to put her point across, "how you feel about your soul. I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine." With immortality and ever-lasting beauty, Bella didn't give a damn about her soul.

Sensing that Bella's persistence to change into a vampire had a motive, Edward put a stop to the topic. "You should go inside."

Bella was stumped. Just like that? He was just going to dismiss her like that? Sighing inwardly in frustration, Bella got out from her truck. Taking a step closer to the vampire, Bella licked her lips. "It's still my birthday." Bella looked up to stare into Edward's golden eyes and pleaded, "So can I ask one thing? Kiss me?" Since Edward had once again ended the topic on immortality, Bella just let it go but she still had to confirm one thing. That was to check Edward's feelings for her. Ever since the two visions Alice had, Edward was somehow putting a distance between them. It wasn't so huge different but Bella could still detect it. She had to make sure that Edward was still in love with her. Or else, the stubborn vampire wouldn't even think about changing her.

Edward hesitated. Even though he had yet to meet his mate, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his angel. But for the sake of Bella's feelings and six months of their relationship, Edward cradled Bella's head and leaned forward.

Cold lips met with soft ones.

Bella was desperate and insecure. Even if she hadn't love Edward at all, she wouldn't want the handsome guy in front of her to pay attention to any other girls. She wanted to be the only girl in his eyes, even though she was pretending to be returning his affections. Bella had been pretending for the past six months of their relationship. Surely, if Jasper was to sense something fake from her, he would have spoken a word. But since he didn't, Bella was so sure she had put up a good act. Fisting Edward's collar, Bella pulled Edward closer and kissed him roughly.

Edward had his eyes closed. Feeling that Bella was trying to overstep their boundaries, Edward let out a grunt and pulled away.

Bella panted. Bella could feel that Edward was less willing to kiss her. Thinking that his reluctance was because of the accident earlier on, she leaned her head against Edward's and whispered, "I love you Edward."

Edward didn't reply back like he always had. Instead, he spared a glance at the girl before her and just walked away. He then silently disappeared into the shadows leaving Bella alone outside her house.

As Edward was gone, Bella let out her frustration. She slammed her main door shut as she made her way to her room. She was boiling in anger. And her father just had to rub some salt on her wound by asking how the party was. Sitting on her bed, Bella threw her pillows all over her room. Everything within her reach was now for her to vent out her frustration and anger. Even the dream catcher that Jacob had given her was no exception. By the time she stopped, her room was in a total mess. Dropping back on to her bed, Bella chewed on her nails contemplating other ways to convince Edward to change her. The visions didn't scare her at all. She just had to put extra effort to make it work.

Isabella Swan would not let _anyone_ to get into her way.

* * *

**A/N: **Bella seriously have some anger management problem! Haha, and it's just gonna get _worst_! *Hint hint!

.

.

**Next Chapter**: Ren will be visiting Jake to return the clothes and shoes she borrowed, so expect more Ren/Jake moments.

.

.

Anyway for the story so far, what do you guys think? Is it too extreme? Is it okay? Any improvements should I make? Please let me know so that I can improve on it.

I mean if you have any ideas for Jake&Ren's date/interactions, please let me know! I ain't good in writing romantic things since I don't know much about it so I always have a hard time creating one. So please let me know if you have any ideas so I can take your suggestions into account and include them!


	6. Reminiscing the Past

**A/N: **Many many thanks to those who have followed, favourite and reviewed!

.

**Things to Note:**

**1.** If you haven't realised it, **Frankenstein**, **Tao**, **Takeo** and **M-21** didn't refer Ren by her name. It's always 'Master' for Frankenstein and 'She/her' for Tao, Takeo & M-21. Well, it will be like this, always.

Ren has a title as the '**True Noblesse**' that earned respect from them, so much that they didn't refer Ren by her name. And it's also because Ren that they have a normal life.

.

**True Noblesse**: It refers to the origin of the Noblesse name and is given to only one person. Noblesse is a title given to the being with strength above all others, who wields it to protect the Nobles from the shadows. It symbolizes strength and is the hidden protector of the noble race, from internal and external threats. The Noblesse is also a symbol of justice, acting as the judge of all Nobles, and reserves the right to execute anyone whom he deems in violation of the traditional Noble Code. Though the Noblesse is hidden from all but the very highest echelons of noble society, he is the strongest member of the noble race and serves to protect the race from any internal or external threats.

.

Well, those who aren't aware of the supernatural world and Ren's title, which is mainly humans, will then refer Ren by her name.

.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First Published**: 8 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 6 –Reminiscing the Past

**Frankenstein's Residence**

**With M-21**

M-21 rolled the sleeves of his button up shirt up and leaned against the kitchen counter. He slowly sipped on his cup of coffee before his mind wandered to a certain raven girl.

It had been two days since _she_ woke up from her slumber.

M-21 combed his finger through his silver hair and sighed. He was generally quiet and reserved and didn't show much emotion. But the sight of _her_ sitting on the sofa sipping on her tea made him felt relieved. The meeting with Frankenstein and _her_ had changed his life significantly.

.

.

.

It was a turning point for M-21 60 years ago.

M-21 was one of the one hundred humans who were experimented on by the Union **[1]** under Dr. Crombel, along with his comrade M-24. M-24 was a large bald, muscular man with purplish-tinted skin. He often wore a black fedora with a grey turtleneck sweater and an oversized black jacket.

The M-Series were considered as 'failed' experiments due to the majority of them being unstable and seemingly weaker than the more recent experiments. Eventually, most of them had died one after another due to the intensity and cruelty of the experiments. M-21 and M-24 shared a very close relationship as they were the only two remaining from the M-Series.

During M-21's years with the Union, M-21 had been cold-hearted, clever and rebellious and often looked for trouble to ease his boredom. His life as a failed experiment had always been occupied with completing missions assigned by the Union with his comrade M-24.

_That was until he met them._

M-21 and M-24 had arrived in South Korea 60 years ago, sent on a mission to find a casket** [2]** which had been stolen from the Union. In search of the casket, the both of them had stumbled upon the Children and _them_.

M-21 shuddered as he recalled his first meeting with Frankenstein and _her_.

.

_Flashback_

_M-21 had kidnapped Yuna __**[3]**__ to bring the other Children out. When Shinwoo __**[3]**__ and Ik-Han __**[3]**__ arrived, M-21 called forth the Infected, who held a grudge for Shinwoo and arranged a showdown between the Infected and Shinwoo to entertain themselves._

"_That guy is better than I thought." M-21 praised the effort Shinwoo had put in._

"_I want to take him with us. I wonder how he would transform," suggested M-24. _

"_Ho…That's a great idea."_

_As the two men were planning what they would be doing to Shinwoo, their attention was diverted when they sensed a murderous aura leaking specifically at them. "Mm..."_

"_Someone is spilling out all this energy. How blatant… Who's sending this much energy to us?" M-21 mused._

_M-24 could see that whoever leaking this energy was strong. "Not bad. Is he calling us?"_

"_If so, we should accept the invitation," M-21 replied with a smirk._

_M-21 and M-24 then left in the middle of the fight to greet their intruders who were taunting them on purpose all this while._

"_Mm… Around here…" Both men stopped at where the source of the energy was cut off and looked around for the person responsible. What took the two of them by surprise was the sudden spike in the same energy and a voice which echoed behind them._

"_Choose."_

_M-21 dared himself to glance behind him from the corner of his eyes. It was a man in blonde who was responsible for the energy. A few feet away was Ren, who M-21 recognised as one of the kid who hanged out with Shinwoo._

"_To die here…"_

_The energy was spilling out of the person excessively. It was murderous and the energy was surrounding the two of them. Chills were running down their spine._

"_Or disappear silently," Frankenstein ended off shortly._

_M-24 was tensed. 'He caught us from the back if he attacked without saying anything…' _

_Similar to his companion, M-21 gritted his teeth. 'Is this a warning? Who had this much energy…' Wanting to know the identity of the blonde, he called out though all the while standing transfixed to the ground. _

"_Who are you?"_

_Ren who was eyeing the back of the two men responsible for Yuna's kidnap spoke up suddenly. "You guys are unworthy of asking questions."_

'_To think there were beings who can put this much pressure on us here…' M-21 thought, 'If this continues, we'll be defeated.'_

_Unwilling to choose from the options given by Frankenstein, M-21 and M-24 decided to attack their unknown nemesis. With a glance to each other, they turned sharply and launched toward their opponent. _

_M-21 charged at the blonde using his speed and transformed claws but Frankenstein evaded the attack effortlessly. "Cheh…"_

_As for M-24, he had aimed a punch at Ren in order to kill her, "Die."_

_Without leaving a scratch on the blonde, M-21 jumped back to put a distance between him and Frankenstein. "Kukuku. That's the end of the girl. She received a direct hit from a guy who at least has raw power…" Smirking, he continued, "This'll be easier than I thought."_

_Frankenstein looked back at him, unamused._

'_This won't be easy but if both of us go against him, it should be enough.' Glancing back at his partner, M-21 called out, "What are you doing? Don't take your time and get this guy too…" M-21 thought that M-24 would have killed his opponent. To his surprise, as the smoke cleared out, the raven girl had stopped M-24 attack with a one hand._

"_What… How's that possible…" M-21 didn't understand how a feeble looking girl could stop such a powerful punch from M-24 with just a hand. Even more startling was what Ren had said next._

_Eyeing the giant before her, Ren commanded, "KNEEL."_

_And M-24's body obeyed at the command, bringing himself on his knees. _

'_What happened?' M-21 thought. It also rendered M-24 unbelievably surprised._

"_Where are you looking at?" Frankenstein asked. The fight between M-24 and his master had distracted his opponent. And this moment of distraction offended Frankenstein and he landed a powerful attack on M-21's hands. He had solidified his aura into dark matter-like blades and slashed M-21 arms._

"_Ignoring me as your opponent… How humiliating…"_

_Many cuts were formed all across M-21's arms. Blood was oozing out from every wound._

_Eyeing M-21, M-24 tried to fight against the unknown force that was forcing him to be in this position. 'Kuh. How is this happening from just one word? Where did these kinds of guys…' _

'_Where did such incredible guys pop out from?' M-21 thought. His hands were rendered useless after Frankenstein's attack. He didn't even have any strength to lift his arm. Glancing at the raven girl, M-21 was certain that she was with those children for sure. M-21 wondered about the identity of his opponents and though that he was dead when Frankenstein lifted a hand to prepare to kill them. 'Dammit. So shamefully…'_

"_Stop," Ren ordered. _

_To M-21's surprise, Frankenstein spared them when Ren ordered him so._

"_We're leaving." Ren then turned on her heels and made her way out._

"_Master?" Frankenstein glanced at the back of his Master. He was confused with the sudden decision to withdraw. 'Master's commands are absolute. There must be a reason.'_

_Walking past M-21, the blonde warned. "If you don't want to die here, you know what to do."_

"_Cheh," M-21 scoffed, "I already know that we have no other choice." There was an implied meaning to the blonde's words. That was to leave the Children alone or else they would suffer. But, he was eyeing at Frankenstein in suspicion. 'What? They're really just leaving us like this? Who are those guys? Kuh… Do they mean that they could kill people like us whenever they want?' _

_He refused to believe that. "I can't believe it. Retreating so simply after hearing our words…"_

"_If you'd still like to confirm, you can try again." To which, Frankenstein released his aura to intimidate both M-21 and M-24, "If you even have the courage to try again…"_

_As Frankenstein and Ren left the scene, M-24 slowly stood up. "Urg…"_

"_What happened a moment ago?" M-21 asked in a hurry._

"_I don't know. My body moved by itself at just one word from that person."_

"_What?!" M-21 was at speechless. 'It's unbelievable, but that situation can't be explained with anything but that.' Cradling his shoulder which was in pain, he continued, "Cheh. Where did those monster-like guys come from? I didn't hear that there were guys that level here."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_What can we do?" M-21 repeated at the question. "We have to retreat. There's no need to risk our lives for something we did for temporary amusement. I don't know the reason, but we're lucky that those guys just left this time." Wincing in pain, M-21 predicted, "In that situation, our lives could have easily been crushed." _

"_True… Then let's just pull out for now." Establishing a link to the Infected's mind, M-24 ordered him to retreat for the moment. _

_Flashback Ends_

_._

_._

That was their first encounter and surely it wasn't their last as two more Union agents showed up: Jake and Mary.

Jake was a middle-aged man with chestnut hair and golden eyes. His nose was also pointy and he had a bluish skin. He was very egotistical, aggressive and sociopathic. He was considered one of the most powerful experiments created by Dr. Crombel and a potential member candidate of the assassination squad because of his bloody deeds. His first massacre was toward the Union itself, in which he had killed 138 people in the research centre where he was created. The Union had turned a blind eye and favoured his powers.

And Mary, a young woman with blue eyes and long blue hair. She was very intelligent, always strictly followed her missions and loyal to .

M-21 bit his tongue in anger when he recalled this. He wasn't a fan of these two agents. The both of them always harboured arrogant superiority complex toward him and M-24, seeing them as unworthy trash. There were many instances M-21 and M-24 wanted to lash out at the two arrogant agents but restrained themselves. No matter how much they wanted to do so, they didn't have the strength and power to do so. Jake and Mary were much more powerful than them.

Jake and Mary eventually caught wind of what had happened and were dead set on finding the Children to kill them to eliminate any witnesses. M-21's and M-24's mission got complicated when Jake and Mary developed suspicions on the both of them for siding the Children. A fight broke out when Jake and Mary turned against M-21 and M-24. Despite Frankenstein and _her_ arriving to defeat Mary and Jake respectively, it was too late to save M-24 who had received fatal wounds from Jake for defending the Children.

M-21's eyes moistened at the thought of his old comrade. With M-24 gone, the only mission of his life at that point was to find the identity of himself as well as his comrades which was hidden in the Union base. Much to his shock, Frankenstein and _her_ decided to go to the branch with him. It was also then M-21 came to realise the extent of his enhancement.

.

_Flashback_

_When they reached the base, they found it already massacred under the orders of Dr. Crombel. While Frankenstein went to pursue Dr. Crombel, M-21 and _her_ entered the lab to look for data but found the improved version of __the Infected__**[4]. **__The same Infected M-24 had bitten and was captured by Cr. Crombel and experimented on. _

"_What a nice surprise~ I didn't think I would end up meeting you so soon. M-21," the Infected drawled out._

"_You…What happened to you?" M-21 was curious. The Infected who M-24 had infected shouldn't possess such intelligence to be able to talk. M-21 was sure something had happened._

"_Why? Are you baffled?" The Infected tilted his head to the side, "That I'm not the trash you guys made me out to be?"_

_M-21's eyes widened. 'He's the experiment that Crombel…!'_

_The Infected sniggered in amusement. "Whatever. This is good. I don't see the big one. Where did he go? Weren't you guys always together? Did he get killed by Jake or what?"_

"_Bastard!" M-21 growled in anger._

"_Was I right? Kekeke… What a waste~ I wanted to kill him myself…"_

_M-21 exploded and began to charge toward the Infected with his transformed claws. But the Infected easily dodged his attacks and was overpowering M-21. _

"_How disappointing~ Were you always this weak? To think that I had to grovel like a beast to these weaklings!" The Infected expressed._

_M-21 who was nailed down by the Infected muttered, "We… Gave you many chances. The one who deceived us was…"_

"_Shut up!" The Infected snapped and stomped hard at M-21's chest. "I remember back when I first met you guys, I was scared shitless. You guys were too fast for me to even catch a glimpse. You guys were useless too… But to think you guys were this weak… I guess it's not surprising, that you guys were tossed… I heard you guys were labelled as failures and thrown out?"_

"_You…" M-21 sneered at the Infected's insults._

"_Don't get me wrong. I'm still thankful to you guys. It's because trash like you died in testing that I was able to obtain such a perfect body. Kekeke," The Infected said._

_M-21 slashed at the Infected suddenly to get up from the Infected's hold. M-21 then wiped the blood off his chin and spared a quick glance at Ren. 'Thankfully, she's not stepping up just yet… I want to defeat that monster without relying on anyone… This is my fight!'_

_The Infected, then revealed the ability of physical transformation he had gained from the experiment. Even with M-21's hand pierced in his torso, the Infected was still able to regenerate with M-21's hand inside. With his newfound ability, the Infected overwhelmed M-21 and impaled him with the branches growing from his back. Grabbing M-21 by his hair, the Infected yanked it roughly. _

"_What's wrong? Having a hard time believing at how strong I've become? When I was turned into a monster by you guys, a very small amount of the big guy's thought flew into me. You guys were searching for your names? I was shocked. I was expecting some grand ambition. But to think you guys had such a pathetic goal. Only trash that has been thrown away would think of something like that."_

_M-21 glared at the Infected._

"_Your expression looks bad," The Infected mused, "What are you going to do about it?"_

_The Infected slammed M-21 against the ground multiple times. "What can trash like you possibly do to me? Trash like you…"_

"_What can you do about it?" The Infected further beat M-21 by thrusting him into a wall and destroying it alongside._

'_Damnit… At least him… I wanted to kill him myself.' M-21 kneeled down on his knees and gasped. 'How pathetic… To think… This is all I would amount to…' The images of his comrades flashed in his mind. 'I guess... I'm nothing without the best of you.'_

_The Infected turned to face Ren who was witnessing the exchange. "Wait right there. I'll make sure that you get your turn next. Just don't start crying from the pain. Kekeke."_

"…" _Ren remained quiet as the Infected insulted her._

"_This is getting boring so I'll just finish you off," The Infected addressed M-21 again, "I'll trample you with this power that you can never hope to overcome! Die!"_

_The Infected powered up his arm to punch M-21 but before he could land a hit, Ren intervened and stopped him with one hand._

'_Why?' M-21 stood up shakily. 'It shouldn't affect her at all whether I live or die… Will i… End up being saved by her again…'_

"_Do not misunderstand. I only…" Rne glanced back at M-21, "Cannot stand for disrespect and mockery against me."_

_Blood was created out of thin air and shaped into a powerful typhoon that surrounded the Infected._

"_W-What's this?" The Infected trembled at the power displayed in fear._

'_This power… Neither can Jake or that monster cam stand up to her. Just who is…' M-21 stared at Ren's back. M-21 bit his lower lips in frustration and helplessness. 'I… I am so helpless… Is this what it means to be a failed experiment?'_

_The feeling of inferiority coming from M-21 made her cease. The tornado started to disintegrate._

"_Huh?" M-21 realised the change. 'What's going on? The power is… disappearing.'_

_Ren snapped her head to M-21. "You are not weak."_

"_What?" M-21 pondered as he didn't know what the raven girl meant by that._

"_The power of your origin is not to be taken lightly," Ren stated flatly._

'_What?' M-21 thought._

"_Do you wish to see proof?" Ren crept closer to M-21._

'_What is she talking about?' M-21 stared at the girl before him in bewilderment._

_Ren lifted a hand and slid M-21's cheeks, smudging M-21's blood on her thumb. She pulled her hand back and slid her thumb over her lower lips._

_M-21's eyes widened. His heart beat started to speed up._

"_Awaken," Ren ordered._

_M-21's heart sped up to an unbelievable rate and a full body transformation occurred. He grew claws and had a layer of fur on his body._

"_This is the power you possess. Show your enemy what kind of being you are," Ren said._

_The fully transformed M-21 attacked the Infected and sent him flying. Claiming that it just got interesting, the Infected attacked M-21. With his enhanced speed, M-21 dodged all his attacks with relative ease. The Infected then used his branch-like tentacles to grab M-21 but they were easily destroyed. The Infected was left with injuries all over his body from the attack and started to beg for mercy in order to buy time for his regeneration. After healing, he attacked and pierced M-21's body, only to realize that it was an afterimage. M-21 appeared right behind the Infected and finished him with a final attack._

_Flashback Ends_

_._

_._

M-21 took a sip of his coffee at this point. The sudden surge of power he felt back then was due to his heart being that of a werewolf. During the M-Series experiments, a werewolf's heart was implanted into him. After years of practice, M-21 could voluntarily access to this form at any given time and could transform fully whereby he could transform his entire arms along with a part of his chest area.

M-21 often wandered what his life would be like if he hadn't met Frankenstein and _her_ back then…

.

_Flashback_

_After the fight with the Infected, Frankenstein, who had pursued after Dr. Crombel, returned empty-handed and witnessed the destruction._

"_Master, we should hurry. I heard sirens from outside. This place will be flooded with people soon," Frankenstein warned._

'_Ah…' M-21 looked around in a hurry, remembering his task to hack into the server to find out more about his comrades and him. 'I have to hurry and find the data from the main server.'_

_Eyeing the trashed computers in front of him, M-21 felt despair, 'Damnit… It's all destroyed.'_

"…" _Ren stared at M-21 before turning on her heels. "We are heading back."_

_M-21 closed his eyes and grimaced. 'I couldn't get anything…' M-21 had initially wanted to seek out his comrades' information and helped destroy the base. But seeing the base was already destroyed before he even started and now even the information he wanted was destroyed. 'Where do I go from here…'_

"_What are you doing?" Frankenstein's voice snapped M-21 out of his thoughts._

"_?" M-21 glanced back at the blonde._

"_Master is waiting for you," Frankenstein gave him an assuring smile._

"_What?" M-21 was paralysed with shock. 'She's waiting for me to go together?'_

"_How long are you planning on making Master wait?" The blonde urged._

"_Ah, right…" A bewildered M-21 tailed behind Frankenstein and Ren._

_Flashback Ends_

_._

_._

It was them who made him become compassionate towards the Children that he had wanted to kill for amusement.

It was them who gave him a home when he lost his only companion, M-24.

It was them who didn't look down on him just because he was a failed experiment that could be disposed anytime.

It was them who made him feel worthy for who he was.

It was them that he was able to meet Tao, Takeo and several other comrades.

M-21 was thankful for the blonde and the raven girl for he could enjoy a normal human life. Though he hated to admit, he started to care for them.

Things had been going well for his first year living with them until their confrontation with the Union – the Final Battle. It was a full scale war with the Union, the very organisation that experimented and created him. Without a doubt, the light side won the battle but not without sacrifices. Her body had already reached the limit and was beyond full recovery when she woke up in 1950. And for the Final Battle, _she_ had to overwork herself. _She_ had once again used her powers and lost a part of her life force. It was to a point that _she _collapsed in the middle of the battle field.

The Final Battle had taken a heavy toll on her already deteriorated state. No one was certain if _she_ would gain consciousness. But Frankenstein refused to believe that his Master was gone. He had cradled her in his arms back to their home and placed her in her casket, the one for her hibernation. The blonde hoped that this could stabilise his Master's health and waited for her to awaken once again.

It was a very long wait.

A period of 60 years.

_She_ awakened once again.

M-21 pushed himself off the counter and headed to the living room with his drink. And as he expected, _she_ was sitting on the sofa drinking her tea as usual. M-21 settled himself on seat next to the bar counter and eyed at the raven girl.

For the past two days since her awakening, the atmosphere in the house was unsettling. Despite her poker face, they could still see that _she_ was depressed after breaking the news about the Children to her.

.

_Flashback_

_Frank addressed his Master, relief was shown on his face. "Master!"_

_"…" Ren placed her cup down and stood up. Making her way to the window, Ren stared at the scenery before her. "How long has it been?"_

_Knowing what she meant, Frank's face showed gloominess. "Master," Tao and Takeo who were standing by the side shifted in unease, "It has been 60 years…"_

_"60 years…" Ren repeated as if it was a foreign number to her._

_Silence filled the room and no one dared to make a sound. The rest of them didn't realise that they had held their breath until she spoke again._

"_The Children?" Ren looked at Frankenstein._

_Frankenstein avoided Ren's eyes and started to fidget. He didn't know how to break the news to his Master._

"_Master," Frankenstein gulped, "They had been well."_

"_Had?" Ren's eyebrows shot up in confusion. She had almost lost her grip of her cup._

_Flashback Ends_

.

.

M-21 could imagine how he would feel to find out that someone he cared about was no longer present after waking up 60 years later. He wasn't _her_ but he knew _she_ would feel worse than he imagined. To wake up from her slumber only to find out that the Children that _she_ loved were no longer living, it was unbearable.

After Frankenstein had placed her in her casket after the Final Battle, they had constructed a lie for the Children when they questioned her absence in school. The blonde had a smooth tongue to create such a believable lie. He had told the Children that _she_ had an illness that needed to be treated overseas and that it was an emergency so she didn't get to bid farewell to the Children. Well, the Children didn't blame _her_ for her sudden departure and wished for her full recovery. If only the Children knew…

Frankenstein and Company knew the importance of the Children to _her_ so the gang had continued to protect the Children and kept tracks on their lives. They had stayed at Ye Ran until the Children graduated from High School before they moved. They had stayed at their location for too long and people might have realised that they weren't ageing at all. Frankenstein had retired and had passed the Principal position to Mr Park, Shinwoo's form teacher. M-21, Tao and Takeo had also quit their job as Ye Ran Special Security Guards at the School. The group told the Children that they would be moving overseas to join her but in actual fact, they only moved to another location in Korea to keep track on them secretly. As a way to take care of the Children on her behalf, Frankenstein had sponsored University scholarships for the Children and provided many aids every now and then anonymously.

Years had passed and the Children had grown up.

Woo Ik-Han had always taken a lot of pride when it came to dealing with technology and his hacking and computing skills were extremely proficient. The short brunette boy had continued to pursue his interest and eventually founded the most popular IT Company in Korea. Of course, life wasn't as smooth as it was. Ik-Han definitely faced many difficulties and obstacles when he started his very own company. It was because of his persistence, and well, Frankenstein's anonymous help that allowed him to pull through it. The brunette boy had also met a nice lady and fallen in love. They got married not long after and eventually had twins. It was only till last year did his wife died in a car accident. Ik-Han also joined his wife approximately half a year later as he passed away peacefully in his sleep. The twins became the heir and inherited the company from their father. There was no sibling rivalry drama going so the twins managed the company well and continued to flourish under them.

As for the other two…

Han Shinwoo had always been well-known within the city to be skilled in martial skills and was feared by many gangs. After graduating from High School, the red head had been recruited to the National Martials Arts Team for his capabilities. After two years with the Team, Shinwoo had managed to become a gold medallist for 8 years straight and earned himself a 'Dark Horse' title. As for Seo Yuna, the soft spoken girl had become a teacher after graduating from University and was very well-loved by all of her students. Shinwoo and Yuna had finally got together a few months after Ren's slumber. The red head had always liked Yuna for a long time and he had once confessed to her in the past which led to embarrassing and awkward situations. It was after meeting Ren did the two of them start to talk to each other again. After dating for 5 years, the both of them had finally tied the knot. Not long after, Yuna became pregnant and gave birth to 3 children over the years. Struggling with his Martial Arts training and his family, Shinwoo had decided to retire at the age of 30 to dedicate more time for his family. His passion for Martial Arts did not die out as he eventually became a coach for the National Team instead. Under his lead, many potential athletes strived and succeeded. Their children too seemed to inherit their father's superior physical prowess for they became famous Sports athletes too. Life was great for the both of them until Yuna got cancer 5 years ago. Despite the therapies, she lost the battle against her sickness and left Shinwoo 2 years ago. Shinwoo, too, eventually succumbed to his fate half a year ago to join his wife.

It was after the Children passed away did Frank' and Company moved away from Korea to La Push…

M-21 snapped out of his musing when _she_ placed another stack of paper on the coffee table. On his closer observation, he realised it was the letters the Children had written for _her_. There were so many letters that they had to keep it in ten boxes. The Children had made it a habit to write letters to her when_ she _was 'overseas treating her illness'. Frankenstein had pretended to be _her_ and forged all the replies to the letters for the Children. Of course they would feel guilty for deceiving the Children like this, but since the gang had taken away the Children's memories of anything supernatural, they did not want to reveal the truth to them to complicate their normal human lives. The blonde had kept every single letter that the Children had written over the past 60 years for _her _and finally had the chance to give it to _her_ to read.

M-21 massaged his temples as a sudden headache took over him.

* * *

**With Ren**

Ren placed the last stack of letters back into the box. After awakening two days ago, she had been spending her time to read every single letter the Children had written to her for the past 60 years. Many emotions were swirling within her – sadness, regret, happiness and many more. It was overwhelming for her to find out that the Children she had come to love no longer living in the present. Ren fell into a daze when memories of the time she spent with the Children surfaced…

The time when Shinwoo and Ik-Han first introduced her favourite Ramen to her…

_Flashback_

_The trio had made their way to the Cafeteria. _

_Leaning over the counter, Shinwoo ordered, "Ajuma! Large Ramen Please!"_

"_Oh, Shinwoo's here!"_

_Glancing at the other two, Shinwoo asked, "What are you guys eating?"_

_Ik-Han adjusted his glasses again told him his choice before glancing at Ren. "Same as you. Ramen."_

_Reverie didn't know what to do or what did they meant. "…"_

"_Add two more Ramen, please!"_

_After finding an empty table to sit, Reverie was now seated across Shinwoo and Ik-Han._

_Placing the Ramen in front of Reverie, Shinwoo began to pick up his wooden chopsticks. "Here. You've never eaten ramen before right? It tastes pretty good."_

_Reverie's crimson eyes narrowed at the chopsticks that the teen had snapped into two._

_An image flashed in her mind. There was one body lying on the ground, unmoving. A stake was placed above his chest by another person kneeling beside the body. The last person had a hammer raised above his head, about to bring it down to hit the stake with the strongest force. "Face the judgement of the stake!"_

_Reverie mistook the chopsticks for a wooden stake. Thinking that the teen before her was going to stake her, Ren smirked and announced cockily. "Do you think that sort of thing would affect me-"_

"_What are you doing? Hurry up and eat…" By now, Shinwoo and Ik-Han were already taking large bites of their noodles._

_Blowing his noodles to cool it down, Ik-Han added in. "Is it because you've never eaten it before?"_

_Reverie was puzzled. Copying them, she balanced the chopsticks in her hands._

"_Eat it with this." Shinwoo leaned forward and pushed another plate toward the raven girl. "It's called Kimchi. You can't eat Ramen without it."_

_Picking some using the chopsticks, Reverie hesitantly put it in her mouth. 'This taste is…' Another image flashed in her mind. This time round, it was a person being chased after by hordes of villagers and getting tonnes of garlic thrown at. "Face the judgement of garlic!"_

_Reverie narrowed her brows. "Is it poison? However to me…"_

"_What do you keep mumbling about instead of eating?"_

_Reverie looked down and blushed in embarrassment. 'Hm…' Glancing down at her bowl, she commented. "The serving grew."_

"_What do you mean 'the serving grew'?" Shinwoo was getting a little frustrated. "The Ramen just got bloated. Hurry up and eat!"_

_Flashback Ends_

.

.

The time when Shinwoo, Ik-Han and Yuna visited her at Frankenstein's house…

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang._

_Frankenstein had his duties as the Principal back at school and Ren was alone at home. Seeing that Frankenstein wasn't there to answer the door, Ren had to make her way to the door. She glanced out of the window to see who was outside the house's front gate._

"_Ren!" Shinwoo had spotted Ren at the window and shouted for her, since there was a distance between the front gate and the house. Waving at her to gain her attention, Shinwoo continued, "Open up!" Shinwoo shook the front gate which was locked. "It's us!" Shinowoo pointed to Ik-Han and Yuna who were behind him. "We came for you!"_

_Ren just stared at the Children through the window. She wanted to do as per what Shinwoo said but she didn't know how to open the door. In other words, she was stuck in the house, unable to make her way to the front gate to open it for the Children._

"_Ren! What are you doing? Open the gate quickly!"_

"…" _Ren had yet to make a move._

_Flashback Ends_

.

.

The time when the Children played board games with her…

_Flashback _

_Frankenstein and Ren were sitting in the living room. And as usual, they were enjoying their tea in their leisure time in comfortable silence._

_Suddenly, Ren stopped sipping her tea and snapped her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed in concentration._

"_Frankenstein."_

_The blonde halted his movements, "Yes Master."_

_Ren looked down and stared at the space in front of her, "I am getting a bad feeling."_

'_Since the time is the time, if Master has felt something…' Frankenstein thought before speaking up again, "Master. Could it be that maybe…"_

_Ren tilted her head to look at the blonde._

"_Shinwoo and the others are coming?" Frankenstein continued._

_Ren sighed, "It may be so…"_

.

_True to Ren's suspicion, the Children did turn up few hours ago at their house._ _It was becoming a daily activity to have the Children over. And like usual, the Children had made a mess in the living room. The leftover snacks and crumbles were all over the place and the sight of them gave Frankenstein a never-ending headache._

_Frankenstein sighed, "My apologies, Master."_

"…"

_Few Hours Ago…_

_Shinwoo shot up and waved his heads frantically. "Yeah! Ren and the Principal both got caught! Did you see that Ik-Han?"_

"_Nice!" Ik-Han commented._

"_I knew this would happen," Yuna chuckled._

"_Here we go~ The two of you, both put out your foreheads~" Shinwoo stepped closer to the two. "No crying even if we hit hard~"_

_Frankenstein looked down. "If I was well informed of the games that are popular right now, the Children wouldn't have had a chance at laying a finger on Master's forehead." The blonde had a red angry print on his forehead and he was throbbing in pain for the past hour._

_Ren was in similar situation as Frankenstein. The red mark on her forehead was still burning on her skin and throbbing still. She felt her eyebrow twitched. "It is alright, Frankenstein. This cannot be seen as your fault."_

_Frankenstein bowed, "I am most grateful that you think that way. And Master…" The blonde stood closer to Ren who was sitting on the sofa. "Is your back alright?"_

_Few Hours Ago_

"_INDIAN~!" Shinwoo and Ik-Han echoed together._

_The next instant, they started hitting Ren's back mercilessly._

"_Let's show Ren the fear of the world!" Ik-Han announced._

"_I'll go soft," Yuna giggled, though she felt sorry for Ren's loss in the game._

"_Kyahahahaha," The red head was in full concentration._

"_BAP!"_

_(A/N: 'Indian Bap' is a penalty used often in the games. It involves the person in question leaning over and getting hit continuously on the back by other people while they say 'Indian' and then with the cry of 'Bap', the final hardest blow is dealt.)_

_Cold perspiration started to form on Ren's forehead. Her brows were narrowed in discomfort._

"_It's fine."_

_Frankenstein was very worried so he persisted, "Your back made some extraordinary sounds whenever Master was getting hit…"_

_Ren let her eyes gazed over the blonde beside her then slid back to the space in front of her. There was some hesitation before she spoke up, "There was the slightest impact…"_

_Flashback Ends_

.

.

Ren clenched her fist in frustration. She had finally been able to have a normal human life and befriend the Children but it was all thanks to her health that made it hard for her. When she blacked out after the Final Battle, she wasn't sure if she would be to wake up from her slumber. She was so sure that she would have 'Return to Earth' (**A/N**: What the Nobles called a Natural Death for them). Ren loosened her fists and stood up. She needed to remind herself not to dwell on the past anymore. Thousands of years of existing and many times of entering hibernation and waking up much later to find that things changed had taught her that. She nodded at M-21 to acknowledge his presence before heading back to her room.

Something was placed on her bed. Closing in, she examined the paper bag to find the clothes and shoes Ren had borrowed from Jake.

'_Ah…_'

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ren traced her fingers along the clothing which were washed and folded nicely courtesy to Frankenstein. The sight of those items reminded Ren of the russet-skinned teen she had met two days ago. She was so caught up with the letters the Children had written to her that she had forgotten about him.

Jacob Black.

Remembering that she had promised Jake that he would see her again, Ren decided to head to his house with the paper bag in hand.

* * *

**Things to Note:**

**[1] The Union**: It is a secret organization that studies, researches, and experiments with live humans in order to develop superhuman powers. The process of each experiment has been shown to be excruciatingly painful and torturous, and only a handful of few subjects make it through alive. Their activities and influence span the globe and are conducted in absolute secrecy, so they will eliminate any witnesses, even if they just encountered one of the agents or stumbled upon them in their missions.

**[2] Casket**: It is a silvery white casket with an ornate golden cross on its lid. The casket is used by Ren for her hibernating periods.

**[3]** **The Children**: Refers to a group of students that attend Ye Ren High School (Han Shinwoo, Woo Ik-Han and Seo Yuna) in the Noblesse manhwa. They had developed a friendship with Ren and Co. Because of their relationship, they often got involved in matters between the Nobles and the Union. The Children did not know anything about the Nobles or the Union because Ren and Frankenstein altered their memories of events to keep them uninvolved in the dangerous world of the Nobles.

**[4] Infected**: It is similar to a mutant. They're created when enhanced humans infect normal humans. The infected humans lose their sanity and crave only blood. If they don't drink blood for a period of time, the cells in their body starts to break down.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, no Ren/Jake moment in this chapter. Some interesting flashbacks here and there instead of the whole chunk of long flashbacks chapters I had before. Should be fine right or shouldn't I have done that?

M-21 is a Modified Human, if ya still haven't realised. And his enhancement is due to the implantation of a werewolf's heart. Not Quileutes' type of shapeshift werewolf though, real werewolf. So M-21 pretty much has High Speed Regeneration, Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Speed.

Also, I'm considering of having Leah imprint on him. M-21 having such a sad past and Leah having such a bitter relationship with Sam and Emily, they both deserve happiness don't ya think? Tell me what ya think!

**Next Chapter**: Ren/Jake moment for real, I promise.


	7. Visit to Jake's House

**A/N: **Many many thanks to those who have followed, favourite and reviewed!

.

**Things to Note:**

**1.** If you haven't realised it, **Frankenstein**, **Tao**, **Takeo** and **M-21** didn't refer Ren by her name. It's always 'Master' for Frankenstein and 'She/her' for Tao, Takeo & M-21. Well, it will be like this, always.

Ren has a title as the '**True Noblesse**' that earned respect from them, so much that they didn't refer Ren by her name. And it's also because Ren that they have a normal life.

.

**True Noblesse**: It refers to the origin of the Noblesse name and is given to only one person. Noblesse is a title given to the being with strength above all others, who wields it to protect the Nobles from the shadows. It symbolizes strength and is the hidden protector of the noble race, from internal and external threats. The Noblesse is also a symbol of justice, acting as the judge of all Nobles, and reserves the right to execute anyone whom he deems in violation of the traditional Noble Code. Though the Noblesse is hidden from all but the very highest echelons of noble society, he is the strongest member of the noble race and serves to protect the race from any internal or external threats.

.

Well, those who aren't aware of the supernatural world and Ren's title, which is mainly humans, will then refer Ren by her name.

.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First Published**: 9 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 7 – Visit to Jake's House

**Frankenstein's Residence**

**With Tao**

Stifling a yawn while stretching, Tao headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Caffeine was badly needed to keep him alert for the next few hours. He had spent the past 12 hours to work on his computer – the first few hours were used to update all of his computer software and the rest was used to programme a new one from scratch by himself. Possessing genius-level intelligence in the technological fields, especially in programming and hacking, Tao didn't need a technician to do all these jobs; he would be the one responsible for keeping all the software up-to-date. Even the surveillance cameras around the household and the perimeter were all set up by him. After typing non-stop, he finally got the chance to grab a cup of coffee when his programme was still loading. He would have 2 hours to spare before he was required to head back to work on his new programme again.

'_Should probably get a short nap before…'_ Tao contemplated.

Sipping his hot coffee, Tao moaned with pleasure. He could instantly feel the effect of caffeine, he was much alert right now.

The raven man didn't think having this kind of life was possible when he was with the Union. That was until his encounter with Frankenstein and _her_…

.

.

60 years ago, Tao was a member of DA-5 along with Takeo. Their mission was to eliminate groups opposing the Union. Unlike the assassin team which worked silently, the special force team focus was massacring enemy forces completely and very publicly to set examples of what would happen to people if they opposed the Union.

The group consisted of:

Shark, a man with curly black hair and a sharp nose and chin. His love to kill people for his own amusement made him a brutal and heartless Modified Human. His bloodthirsty and sadistic nature had made him detestable to other members like Tao and Takeo.

Hammer, a large chubby member who was always eating. Although he had violent tendencies at a level near Shark's, he was logical enough to avoid trouble and could use situations to his advantage, no matter how cowardly it might be.

And lastly, Krantz, who had 2 scars on his face, one on his cheeks and other across his nose. Krantz had a cold and cruel personality and would do anything for the success of a mission. He was the leader of DA-5 and didn't like to fight with weak opponents.

Given Tao's carefree and sociable personality as well as Takeo's care for Humans, Tao and Takeo seemed to be the odd ones in this group. Despite the two being good-natured people, orders were orders and they had to obey.

The group was sent to South Korea on their next mission – finding information regarding Crombel's work in the South Korean base of the Union, only to discover that the Union base and agents had been destroyed. The only one who could provide the information to that would be the only one living experiment – M-21.

Things got worse when they tracked back to the Children, of which Tao had befriended Ik-Han and Takeo, Shinwoo and Yuna. With Hammer and Takeo guarding the exterior of their hideout, only Shark, Tao and Krantz were left with the Children. M-21 had managed to hold Shark and Krantz back from killing the Children until Frankenstein and _her_ arrived.

It was Tao's first time to see Krantz, their leader so helpless in front of a raven girl. With just a single command, _she_ had put Shark and Krantz to place.

.

_Flashback_

_M-21 was heavily injured and unconscious on the ground after fighting with Shark._

"_Every one of you is like this," Shark eyed the Children on the scene, "Why are all the kids in this country som miserable? Don't you know that you could get killed if you fool around? Can't even grasp the situation…" Shark clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Mere words won't help you understand anything, is that it…" Shark shifted his gaze to Ren who hadn't said a word since her arrival._

"_I'll fix that attitude… Huh?" It was then when Shark felt it._

'_What's happening? My body…' Tao thought. The raven man glanced at his two comrades and noticed that they too were feeling it. 'What's going on? My body…' Tao tried to move his body but failed._

"_I did not give you the permission to move," Ren commanded with eyes glowing bright red eerily. Her sense of authority was clear in her tone. _

'_No way… Then this is Mind Control…' Tao figured out the force restricting them. He snapped out of his thoughts when Ren suddenly snapped her head toward Shark._

_With one eye contact, veins became visible on Shark's body._

"_Kkuuhhk!" Shark had his mouth wide-opened. Within seconds, Shark was on his knees and had his hands wrapped around his neck in pain._

"_Neither did I give you the permission to breathe," Ren looked down at the Modified Human kneeled before her. _

_Flashback Ends_

.

As the fight progressed between Krantz and Ren, Tao eventually found out the truth behind the formation of DA-5 when Krantz started to absorb Shark's powers and killed him. It turned out that the DA-5 group was actually created for Krantz to absorb their powers. In other words, the rest of the members were just sacrificial lambs for Krantz. In the end, Ren dominated the fight and had spared Tao from death.

After learning the truth, Tao managed to convince Takeo who lost to Frankenstein after a fight, to leave the Union and join Ren and Co. And they did join them after erasing all traces of his and Takeo's existence, which resulted in the Union's belief of their failure and death as experiments.

.

.

Tao was so glad that the two of them had made their decision to follow Frankenstein and _her_. Shaking his head, Tao made his way to the living room and glance around.

'_Hm?_'

It seemed that M-21 was the only one in the living room lazing on the sofa. As for Takeo, he would most definitely be in the armoury room. Excelling in marksmanship, the purple-haired man took the position as a sniper in the group. With free time like this, Takeo without a doubt would be in the room tuning his weapons which ranged from machine guns, pistol and rifles. All these weapons kept in the armoury room were secured with secret compartments. Passwords were required to gain access to the room. Who knew what would happen if someone else was to see this. A normal citizen shouldn't have access to all these weapons at all.

Also, considering that the gang had just moved to La Push not long ago, the three modified humans were now jobless so to speak. The only one with job would be his boss, Frankenstein. Well, it was not certain yet since the blonde was going for his interview today. But Tao was sure that his boss would have no problem becoming a doctor in Forks Hospital. Apparently, there was a doctor relocating to Ithaca with his family and there was a vacancy in for the Doctor position so the former Principal of Ye Ran High School took the opportunity. Not that the gang was in need of money or something, they were very wealthy. Well, perhaps not M-21, Takeo and himself. Even though they had been working as security guards at Ye Ran High School under Frankenstein, their salary was spent for their new weapons and computers; even with the money saved, the three modified humans knew they were nowhere as rich as the blonde and the raven girl. Thousands of years of existence, the blonde had accumulated his wealth from all the jobs he had taken and the raven girl seemed to have inherited her family wealth over many generations. Taking a job in Forks was only to prevent people from getting suspicious of them.

Tears began to well in his eyes as Tao yawned widely in tiredness. Tao dropped dead on the sofa and leaned against the back.

'_We should probably do a job hunt in the next few days…Hm?'_ Tao was about to list down the jobs they could get here when a certain raven girl entered the living room and was heading toward the front door.

Standing up immediately, Tao lowered his head slightly and asked politely, "Are you heading out?"

Ren nodded to Tao's question after she managed to get into her knee-length boots. Sparing M-21 and Tao a glance, Ren made her way out. Eyeing the paper bag in her hand as _she_ exited the house, Tao realised that _she_ was heading out to visit the teen named Jacob Black. Speaking of which, Tao let out a curse. He was so busy with his stuff that he had forgotten to help the teen with _her_. Well, not that the past 2 days was appropriate to approach Boss to get _her_ a phone or something; _she_ was also busy with those letters.

'_Well, better late than never…_' Tao fished out his phone from his pocket and scrolled to the teen's number.

"Will _she_ be alright?" M-21 voiced out right after Tao sent a text message.

Tao snapped his head to the silver-haired man in bafflement.

M-21 gave him an irritated look and stated the obvious, "You know how _good _her directions are…"

To that, a list of curses spouted out of Tao's mouth again.

* * *

**With Jacob**

Jacob let out a sigh. As of right now, the russet-skinned teen was lying on his back on his bed. It had been 2 days since he met Ren. Well, to be specific, it had been 2 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes since he last saw her. Despite only meeting Ren for the first time and spending only a few hours together, Jake missed her a lot.

Jake raised his head to take a look at his phone again. Hesitating for a while, Jake sat up and dialled his home phone number with his phone. At the ringing sound of the phone, Jake ended the call and dropped back onto his back. Well, that confirmed that his phone was still working.

Jake let out a grunt.

He had been doing that a lot for the past 2 days to assure himself that his phone was still working. If it wasn't his phone, then Jake couldn't figure out the reason why he had yet to receive a call from Ren or Tao. Tao promised Jake that he would receive a notification when Ren got a phone but so far, Jake received nothing at all. Jake could always call Tao since he had Tao's number. He wanted to do that but he didn't want to seem too desperate. Being teased by Tao for being so obvious to his interest for Ren, Jake didn't want the same man to think Jake was pestering him.

Jake wasn't feeling any better when his best friends, Embry and Quil teased him. Well, he was supposed to meet them at First Beach after he made a trip to Forks High to deliver the present to Bella. But Jake had forgotten about his friends when he met Ren. It wasn't until he got back home after walking Ren back home did he received a call from Quil who complained to Jake for ditching them. Jake tried to account his meeting with the angel-liked girl to his two best friends but they didn't seem to believe him. When Jake showed them the numbers Tao had given him, his two friends were starting to believe him a little. Though seeing Jake longing waiting for the call, the two teased him that Tao probably just gave him a fake number to appease him and probably didn't have any intention to call Jake at all. To that, Jake snapped at them but apologised for his actions later.

Jake ruffled his hair and sighed again. The teen wondered what was the relationship between Ren, Tao and Takeo? Was either of them Ren's boyfriend? It wouldn't be a surprise to Jake if an attractive girl like Ren had a boyfriend…

The teen buried his head in his pillow as all these depressing thoughts filled his mind. He knew he shouldn't feel this strong toward Ren since he only met her once but he couldn't keep the raven girl out of his mind. It seemed to be more than a simple crush…

Jake snapped out of his thoughts when his phone message ringtone went off. Shooting up from his position, Jake fumbled with his phone to view the message. And he finally got what he had been waiting for the last 2 days…

_From: Tao_

_Hey kid, sorry for not getting back to you. _

_We were having some personal problems._

_Anyway, she has yet to get a phone._

_But she's heading your way now!_

Jake's eyes almost bulged out in surprise when he found out that Ren was heading to his house. Scrambling to his feet, Jake dashed to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to smell awful after spending half of his day in school.

Hours later, Jake found himself pacing in the living room in concern. Tao mentioned that Ren was heading to his house 5 hours ago but till now, Jake had yet to see her figure at all. Jake was worried that something might have happened to the raven girl. Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, Jake made his way to his room in hopes to contact Tao again to ask about Ren's whereabouts.

He was about to dial Tao's number when someone knocked on the front door. Throwing his phone back on his bed, the russet-skinned teen dashed to the door, hoping it was the girl who occupied his mind for the past few days.

* * *

Billy Black was getting curious to Jake's weird behaviour.

Every time the house phone rang, his son would always compete with him to answer the phone first. Billy didn't miss the hopeful look on Jake's face when he first received the call and how it fell when the other person on the line spoke up. His son would then pass the phone to him and spent his time sulking in his room. That had been his son's routine for the past two days…

Right now, his son was no longer sulking in his room and was pacing around the living room for the past 5 hours. He kept looking toward the direction of the door and every few minutes, the teen would open the door to see if anyone was out there before resuming his pacing. It was clear to Billy that his son was expecting a visitor. It was probably the same person who got his son so angst and his abnormal behaviour for the past few days. And judging from the love struck face Jake had, Billy guessed it was probably a girl. The way Jake behaved reminded Billy of how he was when he met Sarah, Jake's mum. This made Billy wondered who the special girl was that got his son so worked up with.

When someone knocked on their front door, Billy wheeled his way fast to the door before his son could make it there. Knowing the shy personality of his son, Billy knew that Jake would try to hide the girl's identity from him. You couldn't blame a dad for being curious, right? He was a family-loving father who cared for his children more than anything. He just wanted to take a look at the special girl.

Billy placed his hand on the knob on the door. When he was about to turn the knob, his son called out in panic to stop him from opening.

"Dad! Wait! I will-"

But Billy ignored his son's outcry. Twisting the knob, Billy met with a raven girl holding on to a paper bag.

Ren finally came to view with the familiar red house which Jake lived in. When the front swung open, instead of seeing Jake, Ren saw a heavy set man with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes. He was also wheelchair-bound. Judging from the facial features, Ren guessed that the man before her was definitely related to Jake, and most probably his dad.

Billy stared at the raven girl in front of him.

'_So this is Jake's special girl?_'

To say he was shocked was an understatement. The girl was fair and much taller than most girls in Forks and La Push. Dressed in white button up shirt and grey pants tucked inside her knee-length boots, the girl looked very formal to his liking. But what made the wise Quileute Elder frowned was the colour of the girl's eyes. It was crimson in colour. As a teenager Billy had already known the existence of Vampires and how to identify one. So her blood red eyes set off the warning bells in Billy's mind. He didn't want his son to get involved with a bloodsucker.

Aware that his son was standing by his side, worried that he would embarrassed him, Billy put on a strained smile and offered his hand. "So you're the girl?" Giving a look at his son, Billy continued, "Jake has talked a lot about you. I'm his father, Billy Black. And you are?"

Ren looked down at Billy's hand before reaching out to try the handshake thing again. Not shunning away from Billy's hard look, Ren introduced herself.

Billy's brows narrowed once again, but this time round it was in confusion. He had expected her skin to be ice-cold but feeling the heat from her hand confused Billy. Slyly, the old man placed Ren's hand between his and rested his right hand on her pulse point. To avoid any suspicion, Billy continued with the conversation to divert the attention from their hands. "I've wanted to meet you days ago. It's nice to finally meet you." As he spoke to Ren, the old man discreetly checked Ren's pulse on her wrist. Confirming that the girl before him was still heart-beating alive and not a Vampire, Billy pardoned the colour of her eyes thinking it might be contact lens or some genetic disease that caused it.

Billy softened his eyes in apology when he realised he was so close in accusing the girl for being a Vampire. Patting Ren's hand softly in comfort, Billy then excused himself from the two teens so that Jake could have some alone time with his special girl.

Sparing a final look at the two teens, Billy smirked in triumph before closing the door to his room. This was the first time he had seen his son looked so love struck and he was sure this was his son's first love. He might not have known Ren and her personality, but he got a feel that Ren would be a good match for his son. Hopefully, things would go well for his shy son.

* * *

Jake resisted the urge to face-palm himself when Billy started to introduce himself to Ren. He was sparing a panic look to his dad, hoping he would get the hint to stop embarrassing him in front of Ren. But of course, his dad missed the look and continued talking. When his dad finally saw fit and left them two alone, Jake gave a guilty look to the girl before him.

Wanting to ameliorate the awkward situation, Jake cleared his throat and attempted to tease the girl. Leaning against the door frame, the teen jerked his head to point out Ren's feet and gave an amused smile. "I see you have remembered to wear your shoes this time."

Looking down, Ren shuffled her feet while a blush began to colour her fair cheeks at his tease. Brushing her hair behind her ears, Ren lifted the paper bag in her hand to Jake, expecting him to take it from her. Instead, the teen grabbed hold of Ren's wrist and lead her to the living room to take a seat. Taking over the paper bag, Jake took a look inside before placing it on the coffee table. Tilting his body to face Ren, Jake ruffled his hair in nervousness. He could feel himself heat up when Ren stared transfixed at him.

"So…" Jake began, "Tao informed me that you were heading here five hours ago." Jake fidgeted on his spot. He wanted to know what Ren was doing 5 hours when he was pacing around waiting for her arrival but he didn't want to seem to be a busybody. He tried to ask nonchalantly, "So did you visit any place before that?"

When Ren heard Jake's question, many question marks formed above her head. She didn't head anywhere but to his house, so she didn't understand why Jake was asking her that. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Ren tried to look into what Jake was thinking, only to blush when she found out what Jake was trying to find out.

Jake had the urge to hug the raven girl as the sight of Ren tilting her head to the side was very cute. When he saw Ren blushing at his question, it took a while for Jake to understand why Ren was blushing for. Cold perspiration started to form on his forehead as he stared at the girl in disbelief. "P-Please d-don't tell me… You're l-lost?" When Ren refused to meet his eyes, Jake couldn't help but feel bad for stating the obvious out loud. He should have known this when he led her home 2 days ago; he should be able to tell from how Ren managed to get lost almost every time they made a turn. Shielding his face as his face heat up, he crept closer to Ren and ruffled her silky black hair in sympathy.

Ren was slightly startled when Jake ruffled her hair in affection. Never in her life did anyone show this kind of intimacy with her, not even Frankenstein who had stayed by her side for many years. Others always found her stoic and regal demeanour slightly intimidating and that they respected her too much do to so. So when Jake showed this kind of affection gesture, it was foreign to the raven girl. It was not bad to say, it was refreshing and she liked it very much. Despite it was their second meeting, they weren't very awkward with each other. Jake was able to guess what Ren was thinking about despite her not voicing out. He might not be as capable as Frankenstein, but considering it was their second meeting, the teen was very impressive.

The next few hours were spent huddling on the sofa watching the television. Cups of hot chocolate were left emptied on the coffee table. With Jake's arm placed around Ren, they eventually ended up dozing off with Ren's head on his shoulder and Jake's on her head.

.

.

.

"Charlie? W-What?"

The duo snuggled on the sofa was awakened when Billy's booming voice stirred them up. Rubbing his eyes in sleepiness, Jake slowly sat up and stood up with Ren on tow. Wondering what was causing his dad to sound so urgent, he tried to eavesdrop their conversation.

"W-What? B-Bella is missing?"

Jake could imagine how frightened Charlie was when his daughter had yet to return home. Bella Swan might not be his favourite person but he was worried for her on Charlie's behalf. Jake tuned out the rest of the conversation and stared blankly at Ren.

It seemed that their time together had to be put to an end…

* * *

**A/N**: Well, since Jacob has yet to phase, his personality hasn't changed. Meaning he will be very friendly and slightly sheepish. So I hope I portray this side of him correctly~

Yes, Ren can still sleep. She's not a Vampire so she still has that ability. To make it clearer, Ren has different types of sleep.

**1. Normal sleeping on the bed.**

Ren need not nap as long as a normal human. So she would only need 3-4 hours of sleep.

**2. Hibernation/Slumber in the casket to recover her body temporary. **

Esp after she used her powers. She might sleep for months or even years.

**3. Returning to Earth**

When a Noble is being killed.

**4. Eternal Sleep**

When a Noble dies in natural death or out of free will. Something like self-initiated death.

**5. Forced Eternal Sleep.**

When a Noble is being executed.

I know it's complicated.

.

.

**Next Chapter**: _Bella is missing?! So what happened to Bella?_


	8. Special: Ren and the Door

**A/N: **Many many thanks to those who have followed, favourited and reviewed!

This chapter is just for laughs, so enjoy.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First Published**: 10 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 8 – Special: Ren and the Door

_Previously_

_Standing up immediately, Tao lowered his head slightly and asked politely, "Are you heading out?"_

_Ren nodded to Tao's question after she managed to get into her knee-length boots. Sparing M-21 and Tao a glance, Ren started to make her way out._

.

Unknown to Tao and M-21 who were at the living room, Ren paused for a minute right in front of the main door. Letting her crimson orbs examined the barrier keeping her inside the house, Ren noticed there wasn't any difference between this door and the doors she had encountered 60 years ago.

Ren furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to recall the way to unlock the door.

.

_Flashback_

_60 years ago_

_**Back at Frankenstein's Residence**_

"_Mmm…"_

_Ren was staring at something earnestly._

_Frankenstein who was standing a few feet away from his Master, gulped in nervousness._

_Ren slowly lifted her right hand. Placing her hand on the door, Ren slowly turned the lock._

_Click_

_With her brows narrowed, Ren looked down at the door knob. Cold perspiration was starting to form on her forehead._

_Turning the door knob, Ren slowly pulled the door open._

_Creak_

_Whooosh_

_Light began to shine on her, as the door got wider._

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Frankenstein started to clap his hands. Previously Ren had shared her experience with the door and the window with him so the blonde had decided to teach his Master how to open them._

_Ren looked back at Frankenstein._

"_Congratulations, Master," Frankenstein said proudly._

"_Frankenstein."_

"_You did it at last."_

"_Frankenstein. If it weren't for you, I would not have been able to do it."_

"_You are finally able to open door." Frankenstein grinned from ear to ear._

"_I, from now on, I can open the door myself and go out?" Ren asked hopefully._

"_Yes, Master," The blonde nodded his head with much enthusiasm, "Go out proudly with your back straight."_

_Flashback Ends_

.

Lifting her right hand to the lock of the door, Ren slowly turned it like how she had done in her memory. And like what she had expected, a click sound was made and Ren could open the door after turning the knob. The raven girl looked down on the ground before her. Taking in a deep breath, Ren took her first step out of the door.

With her entirely outside the house, Ren looked back at the space she occupied seconds earlier. Pride swelled within her as she could still unlock the door after such a long period of hibernation. Ren could still remember the time when she hadn't learnt to the way to open a door.

.

_Flashback_

_60 years ago_

_While Frankenstein confronted Jake and Mary, Ren was worried about him and decided to go look for him._

_Getting up from the sofa, Ren marched to the front door but stopped suddenly. She eyed the door in front of her._

"…"

"_Mm" _

_She was deep in thoughts._

"_Just as I thought…"_

_Ren shut her eyes. _

_She frowned._

"_Looks like I'll have to go out through the window."_

_It was obvious that she still hadn't learnt how to open the door yet. So exiting by the door wasn't an option for her._

_Ren then headed to the windows. Using her telekinesis, she first opened the blinds to the windows then tried to do the same with the window's latch._

_Clunk_

_Clunk_

"_?"_

_Ren lifted her hand to try again._

_Clunk_

_Clunk_

_Ren narrowed her eyes in concentration._

_Clunk_

_Clunk_

_Crack!_

_No matter how hard she tried, either with verbal command or telepathic skills, Ren couldn't open the window and she even broke the handle off._

"…"

"_What should I do..."_

"_Frankenstein has always treasured his belongings…"_

"…"

"_Mm…"_

_Ren held the broken handle and eyed at it, wondering what she should do to it._

"_Hm…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Master, I have returned." Frankenstein bowed and greeted his Master who was sitting on the sofa._

"…" _Ren had her eyes closed. She didn't how to face the blonde._

"_?" Frankenstein noticed something was wrong with his Master. Even though Ren was one with few words, Frankenstein could easily tell that something was bothering his Master._

'_Did something happen?'_

'_Huh?'_

_Frankenstein's attention was caught by an object placed on the coffee table._

_On a closer look, he noticed it was his window handle._

_Cold perspiration was formed on Ren's forehead. Even she was dreading the blonde's reaction._

"_Su… Surely… That is not…" Frankenstein couldn't believe his own eyes. Did he see what he just saw?_

_Frankenstein twitched in disbelief._

_Ren dared herself to take a glance at Frankenstein. Thinking that she should do something, Ren stood up and walked to where Frankenstein was at. Stopping in front of the blonde, Ren looked up to meet his eyes and patted his shoulders in condolence. _

_Pat_

_Pat_

_Pat_

_Flashback Ends_

.

.

It was all thanks to Frankenstein's efforts that Ren was able to open the door.

"Frankenstein will be proud…"

Ren spared one last glance before closing the door and made her way to Jake's house.

.

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Bidding Farewell. And more Ren/Jake moments.


	9. Bidding Farewell

**A/N**: Many many thanks to those who have followed, favourited and reviewed!

.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First Published**: 14 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 10 - Bidding Farewell

**Back at Cullens' House**

Edward sank back on the sofa. Leaning forward to cradle his head with his hands, the bronze-haired vampire shut his eyes. If he was still a human, Edward reckoned that he would have a splitting headache right now.

Many things happened today and he wasn't sure if he himself was able to process everything rationally.

When his family first moved to Forks, Washington, Edward was rather depressed, sullen and brooding. His family noticed it and knew that he was missing something from his life. He wouldn't even know that if he wasn't able to read their minds.

His life changed when Isabella Swan came to town to live with her dad, Charlie Swan.

When he first met her at the School Café, he felt frustrated by his inability to read her thought and was forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about her to find out what he could, and realised that all of the boys already liked her. He still remembered that he felt very protective of her, trying desperately to rationalise his feeling of lust over her.

When Bella was forced to sit next to him in Biology, he smelt her blood and he insanely wanted to kill her as well as massacring the whole class. To avoid causing disappointment to his parents, in particular Carlisle Cullen, Edward promptly left school for Decali.

A week after, Edward returned to Forks after some persuasion from Tanya. Not wanting to leave a bad memory to Bella, he introduced himself to her in Biology, and was fascinated by her blood and by the fact he couldn't read her mind. Because of that, he wasn't quick to dismiss her like he would to any other human. She answered all of his questions in different ways than he thought she would, mostly because he couldn't read her thoughts.

Not long later, Edward saved Bella from Tyler's van and then refused to speak to her for a long period of time. By saving the new girl, Bella was already suspicious of him for his insanely fast movement. He thought by distancing himself, Bella's curiosity would die out. But after all the time of ignoring her, the other boys, Mike Newton in particular thought that nothing was going on between the two and decided to make a move on Bella. As Edward watched them, he realised that he was starting to feel jealous of Mike but he decided to dismiss it. However, after sneaking into her room at night several times to watch her sleep, and when Bella said his name, he realised that he had fallen in love with the brunette. Over the next few weeks, he started to pursue her and after open night together in Port Angeles, he discovered that she knew he was a vampire and that she had fallen in love with him too. The two then formed a deep emotional relationship. After a while, Edward invited Bella over to his house to meet his family, who except for Rosalie, immediately took a great liking to Bella.

Edward would have gone crazy with pain and guilt when he first thought that Bella was killed by James, the rogue vampire. A simple baseball game had all gone wrong when they gained the attention of some unexpected guests. He even sucked the venom out of Bella's system to prevent her from turning, though it took a high level of willpower to keep him from killing her. From then on, he was even more resolved that he wasn't going to change her into a vampire, but Bella was adamant that the discussion wasn't over.

The bronze-haired vampire rubbed his temple with his fingers when his thoughts drifted to what happened during Bella's birthday party especially the visions that Alice had.

The raven girl who woke up from a casket as well as the girl with white hair from the second part of the vision. They both had beauty that could rival with a Vampire. The pale fair skin and scarlet red eyes matched with a Vampire's features. Though from Alice's view, Edward could conclude the girls in the vision weren't Vampires because of their clear heartbeats. The Vampire was curious as to why the raven girl had woken up from a casket. Anyone in the right mind wouldn't have a casket at home, not to mention to sleep in it. But all these didn't matter to him anymore when he saw the second girl who he had hugged and kissed in the vision. The sight of the girl with white hair had sent him into frenzy. If he was still alive, his heart would probably be racing hard for her. Everything didn't matter to him anymore, not even his current girlfriend, Bella. That was when he realized the girl in the vision was his soul mate. She was the one he was destined with, not with the brunette beside him.

Speaking of the brunette, the second vision Alice was forcibly pulled to make him stopped short. Alice had the power to see into the future so when what seemed to be Bella's pasts took place, he was in shock. It was not only because it was Alice's first experience to see into the past; it was mainly because of the contrast of Bella's personality in the past and the present. The wonderful brunette girl that he always thought she was wasn't for this case.

The arrogant and bitchy side of Bella portrayed in the vision made Edward feel reserved around Bella now. He wondered why Bella lied to him saying that she volunteered to come to Forks even though she was clearly kicked out by Renee and Phil. And all the disgraceful things she had done repulsed the vampire greatly. He could tell that his face was contorted in disgust when he looked into Alice's vision. He always thought that Bella was still a virgin but it was clearly not the case. He didn't mind that but a relationship was based on trust. Even after dating for so long, even after Edward shared almost everything to the brunette, Bella wasn't honest with him at all. And that was the problem. But this doubt was eventually dismissed when Edward reasoned with himself that Bella probably needed more time to tell him of her troubled past.

Then again, the brunette was probably seeking a new start and she didn't want to reveal her past so people could judge her. Edward hoped that it was the latter. After spending almost half a year with Bella, Edward had fallen so deep in love with her that he didn't want all these to be a lie. His heart still belonged to Bella but a large portion of it now belonged to his soul mate he had yet to meet. Since he had yet to meet with his soul mate, Edward thought that he was able to avoid her. Just from the Alice's vision, Edward could already feel a tug to his heart. Edward couldn't imagine how strong the mate pull would be if he was to meet the girl with white hair. The vampire initially wanted to give up his soul mate for Bella, since he had been with her for quite long. As long as he didn't meet his destined girl, he could still be with the brunette. He couldn't bear to hurt Bella at all, the girl he had fallen in love with.

And of course, things would not go well when a human mixed with a coven of vampires. A simple paper cut that Bella got, made Jasper lost control. Although members of the Cullen family managed to hold the Texan vampire back, Bella had received an arm laceration when Edward pushed her, sending her crashing against the wall. Jasper's instinctive hunger for Bella's blood reminded Edward of the continual danger their relationship put Bella in.

A sudden pat on his shoulder made his head shot up in alert to meet the eyes of Carlisle.

"Are you all right?" The blond doctor asked in concern. Esme was also kneeling down in front of Edward in worry. The rest of the Cullens had also gathered in the living room with him. Rosalie was tugged at Emmett's side, filing her nails like nothing had happened. Poor Jasper was situated at the corner of the room with Alice by his side to comfort him.

Apparently when Edward sent Bella home, Alice took the initiative to account everything she had seen in her visions, including Bella's pasts.

Shaking his head, Edward sighed before looking at Jasper. "Jasper, I don't blame you so please," Edward's voice became soft at this point, his eyes soften at the guilty look Jasper had, "P-Please, don't hate yourself for it…"

When Jasper continued to blame himself, Edward had reasoned with him again saying that it was because of the fact that he was an empath, Jasper had to feel the hunger of all of them. If they wanted someone to blame for, everyone would be responsible for it. Edward was relieved when Jasper felt slightly better after his reasoning.

"If you listened to what I had said in the first place and stayed away from that human, you wouldn't have caused this mess in the first place," Rosalie sneered, while still filing her nails.

"Rose!" Carlisle and Esme lightly reprimanded the blonde for her blunt statement.

"What?! " Rosalie jumped up from the seat in an instant before exploding. "I'm not at fault! Everyone in the room is! Acting all so familiar with that _human_," The blonde hissed at the word before continuing her ranting, "We all know that _human_ isn't his soul mate." Rosalie pointed a finger to the bronze-haired vampire before flailing her hands wildly. "She's just his singer. But guess what? Every single one of you does not give a damn at all! Saying that Edward deserved to be happy for once blah blah blah. It is clear that that _human_ has a motive staying close to us. I keep pointing this out to all of you only to get brush off. Can't you see she just want our money and immortality? And see what happens now?"

Rosalie might be narcissistic and self-centred, but she was extremely loyal to her friends and friendly. She admitted that she might be very shallow at times and naïve as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human. She knew the mind-reader wasn't a great fan of hers. So she didn't expect him to listen to her in the first place. What hurt the blonde most was that the rest of the Cullens didn't care much of her opinions when that _human_ found out about them. It hurt her when her sister cum best friend and adoptive parents sided with the _human_. It was worst when her soul mate, Emmett even took a liking to that _human_. She voiced all these out on the spot in anger to everyone present.

"Every single one of you is so occupied with that _human_ that you failed to notice her motive to get close to us," Rosalie was breathing hard after her long rant. Technically she didn't need to breathe, but old human habits were hard to change. Combing through her long hair with her fingers, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to see any of you right now." With that, she sped back to her room, not forgetting to slam the door shut loudly.

Everyone had their heads down in shame when they heard Rosalie's rant. All these while, they had brushed off her concerns so easily for Bella. They didn't even know they had upset the blonde so much. Silence filled the whole room when all of them reflected upon their actions.

"It's true. Bella may have a motive getting close to us," the depressed empath first spoke up. When everyone was directing their attention to him, Jasper straightened himself up and elaborated further, "I feel greed and desire whenever she is around. It is always this way." The Texan vampire had never felt acceptance from the brunette at all. Jasper could understand when Bella felt fear since she was in the presence of Vampires who could kill her easily, so he usually dismissed all these negative feelings away. He didn't want to point any of these out to disappoint Edward, as well as his family. He had enough being the family's weak link. He didn't want to be the one to spoilt Edward's happiness by revealing that Bella didn't love them at all. The Major wanted to keep this as a secret forever but he changed his mind due to Rosalie's rant. With Alice's visions as proof, the feelings he had felt from Bella were most likely her true feelings toward them.

"B-But I had a vision about Bella and me becoming good friends and that she will be together with Edward," Alice whispered to herself in scepticism. She was having a hard time processing all the visions she had today. She felt very guilty since she was the one who insisted to befriend the human. Unknowingly, she even hurt Rosalie in the process.

Carlisle patted the pixie's head in comfort. "This isn't your fault, Alice. You do know that your visions are subjective and aren't definite. The outcome will change if there is any change made to it." Rubbing his chin in concentration, the doctor deduced, "Judging from the vision you have earlier, the raven girl that you saw plays an important role."

"Important role?" Esme repeated in bizarre.

"Like I said, the outcome will change if there is any change made to it. If I'm not wrong, having the girl waking up in a casket changes everything."

"So…" Emmet spoke up for the first time after his wife stomped away in anger. He wanted to chase after the blonde but knowing his wife's pattern, the blonde probably preferred to be left alone for the time being. Listening to Carlisle's deductions, the burly vampire tried to rephrase, "You're saying seeing Edward's soul mate and Bella's pasts are because of this raven girl?"

Carlisle nodded his head solemnly. This was the only explanation he could offer for now. If it wasn't for this then the doctor didn't know what caused Alice to see someone's past. It seemed that the raven girl changed many things.

Esme hugged Carlisle's right arm and leaned her cheek on his shoulder. "So what happens now? It is clear Bella isn't the right one. But she knows of our existence…"

"We leave," Edward suggested in a hard tone. It was because of him to make such a mistake. Staying any longer in Forks would only endanger his family and Bella. Bella didn't belong to the supernatural world at all. He shouldn't let her get involved in the first place. After hearing Rosalie's and Jasper's confessions, Edward was losing his trust for Bella. He even wondered whether Bella did love him in the first place. If what Rosalie said was true – Bella getting close to them was for money and immortality – then some things made sense then. Edward could now understand why Bella kept pestering him to change her. And when Edward refused, there was always annoyance flashing in the brunette's eyes. Edward could feel his heart being broken.

"Are you going to find her?" Alice asked. She had tried reading into the future to find out more about the raven girl and Edward's mate, but to no avail. It seemed that the visions she had about them today were a one-time thing.

Edward knew which 'her' Alice was referring to. His mind drifted to the girl with white hair. Edward couldn't help but notice how superior and perfect his soul mate looked. As compared to his soul mate, Bella was clearly lacking, by a lot. Bella's forehead was too wide. Her eyes were too widely spaced. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline. Edward could only point out Bella's flaws right now.

The bronze-haired vampire sighed. He just had his first heartbreak; he wasn't ready for another relationship. Not to mention, his soul mate was a human, he didn't want to have another 'Bella' and caused misery to his family. Shaking his head, he continued, "We should leave as soon as possible." He left the living room immediately, leaving the rest with no chance to challenge his decision.

Edward made up his mind and he didn't intend to change it. Bella might not have loved him at all, but he would still want to keep the brunette safe. Leaving Forks seemed to be the right choice for her, him and his family.

As for his soul mate… A large portion of his heart already belonged to this stranger, no matter how hard he wanted to resist. It was nothing he had felt for Bella. The love for Bella seemed nothing as compared to his soul mate. Edward knew he wanted his soul mate very much. He decided to let things happen by itself. If they were meant to meet, then they shall meet. But he was sure he wouldn't change his human soul mate to become a vampire. He didn't want to take away his angel's soul. Worst come to worst, he would stay until she died of old age before ending his own immortal life to join her.

Now, Edward had to think of how to break the news of his family's departure to his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend…

* * *

**With Bella**

Bella dropped dead on her bed in exhaustion. Her room was once again in a mess after she threw her things across the room to vent out her frustration. Huffing out loud, Bella became deep in thoughts again.

For the past two days, Bella barely saw the Cullens. They didn't even turn up for school. Bella had sent messages to them, but none of the Cullens replied her. Bella could sense something was definitely wrong with Edward from two days ago. After kissing her, Edward's eyes betrayed his actions. Bella could tell that Edward was distancing himself emotionally from her. While she dealt with an emotionally disconnected Edward, Bella was also slapped with the news that Alice had left with Jasper, because of the horrifying events of her birthday party. She would have no clue as to what happened to the Cullens if not for Charlie's information.

She was starting to worry by now. Did Edward choose the bitch in Alice's vision over her? Did the rest of the Cullens not want her around? Did they purposely let the accident take place so that they had sufficient reason to dump her? Doubts filled her mind as she chewed on her nails hard. She was dreading what would happen later. Pulling her hair aggressively, Bella screamed in annoyance. Bella was trying her best to cling on to a life that she longed desperately to be a part of, only to get shut out by Edward at every turn. The brunette only hoped that the visions Alice had wouldn't make things worse for her. If not, she would definitely seek the raven bitch out to settle the score with her.

The brunette snapped out of her vengeful thoughts when Edward slid her window open. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of her boyfriend. Jumping up to her feet, Bella soothed out her hair and clothes. Walking closer to the vampire who refused to meet her eyes, Bella broke the silence first.

"Hey," Bella darted her eyes at the mess in her room, "Erm, I was having a hard time looking for something…" Bella didn't want her boyfriend to know that she had a habit of throwing her stuff to vent her anger.

Bella's smile dropped when Edward didn't offer his usual sexy smirk for her. Today, her Edward looked tense and brooding, more than usual.

"Just come take a walk with me." With that, Edward jumped back to the ground.

Bella narrowed her brows. Usually, Edward would be a gentleman to offer her a hand to help her out. So Bella was stunned to find out Edward expected her to take the long way out from the front door. Tucking her hands in her jacket, Bella huffed in annoyance before stomping to the front door to meet the vampire. Following behind Edward, Bella eventually found herself being led to the forest.

"We have to leave Forks."

After 10 minutes of silence, this was the first thing Edward said to her. Bella was dreading the reason but she still proceeded to ask him, "Why?"

Edward paused for a while to think of the best way to explain to the brunette, "Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older than he looks and people are starting to notice."

Nodding her head absently, Bella felt a little elated. Leaving Forks would mean that they had made up their mind to change her. Supressing her excitement, Bella said, "Okay, I've gotta think of something to say to Charlie." Eyeing Edward for his lack of response, she knew something was wrong. "When you say 'we'…"

"I mean my family and myself," Edward corrected her. He didn't miss how Bella's lips quirked up when he said that they were leaving. Without having to read her mind, the bronze-haired vampire knew that Bella had mistaken that she was leaving with them as well. She probably also thought that she was about to change into a vampire too. Everything about Bella that he knew seemed so fake right now.

Bella stared hard at Edward's eyes. It was free of emotions. Bella couldn't let them leave. They couldn't just leave her alone here without changing her. She didn't want to age and die ugly. Eyes darting left and right, Bella bit her lips in panic. "Edward, what happened with Jasper, it's nothing."

"You're right. It was nothing," Edward looked at the ground and said casually, "Nothing but what I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened." Edward furrowed his brows in sadness when he recalled Jasper's and Rosalie's confessions about Bella. Hurt was al he felt when he came to face with the brunette. "You just don't belong in my world, Bella. "

"I belong with you," Bella insisted. She knew Edward was dumping her but she refused to accept it.

"No. You don't."

"I'm coming," Bella said firmly.

"Bella. I don't want you to come," Edward stressed every word to her, hoping she would get his point already. The more she tried to argue with him, the more Edward felt that Bella only wanted to stay with him for immortality.

Bella could feel confidence breaking down, "You don't want me?" Every guy wanted her, so why didn't Edward want her?

"No."

"That changes things a lot," Bella said flatly. She could feel anger rising within her.

"But if it's not too much to ask, can you promise me something," Bella's head shot up in hope, "Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return." Bella thought that she could ask something from Edward in return. She would definitely ask for immortality but what Edward said next destroyed her hopes. "This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed, I promise."

"If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it without you." With immortality, Bella didn't want to give a damn to her soul. She just wanted to look young and be wealthier than the rest of the Cullens.

"It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me." Edward didn't need a calculating girl by his side. The only girl he deemed worthy was his soul mate. He might not be worthy for her, but she was all he wanted. He would probably give up everything just to be with his soul mate. Now, he was even sure that Bella wasn't meant for him. His broken heart no longer had any space to fit Bella back.

Bella echoed in disbelief, "Not good enough for you…"

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long."

Bella huffed, "Please… Don't…"

"Goodbye."

Edward stepped closer to press his lips to Bella's forehead. This last kiss would mark the end between the two of them. Edward was ready to let Bella go and moved on with his life. He was shocked when he found it to be so easy. It seemed that he was ready to meet his soul mate… Sparing one last glance to the brunette he once loved, Edward sped away leaving her in the forest.

"Edward," Bella called out to her boyfriend. She couldn't believe him. Did he really mean everything he just said? If that was so, then she would no longer be able to turn into a vampire. There would be no immortality for her.

A desperate run after Edward through the forest leaved her lost and crippled emotionally beyond repair.

She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Despair then converted to anger. Balling her hands into fists, Bella punched the air in frustration all the while shouting.

"Fucking Edward!" Bella delivered an uppercut to the air, "Not good enough for me?" Bella imitated Edward's tone before continuing, "You should be lucky that I even look at you, you stinking moving corpse! Fucking vampire! Can't you just give me what I want instead of being an ass?"

Bella pulled her hair hard before chucking a medium size rock as far as possible. Apparently she had overestimated her strength; the stone she threw only landed few feet away from her.

"Fuck! Even a stone pisses me off!" She roared before stomping toward a random direction, hoping she could make her way out of the forest.

And of course, her clumsiness just had to kick in to bite her in her ass. She tripped over a protruding tree root and lost her balance. Not having a fast reflex, she failed to stop her fall. Bella fell flat on the ground and her head collided on the same rock she had thrown earlier.

"F-Fucking rock," Bella groaned in pain. Black spots were forming in her vision. She got so dizzy and weak that she just lied on the ground motionlessly. "I-I don't want to age… I want to remain young forever… T-Turn me… I-If I can't, I will rather die…" Bella choked out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bella didn't know how long it had been. As she laid there on the forest floor, she could hear the voices calling her name, but she didn't have the strength to reply to their calls. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. But she could remember vaguely that a man with long, rounded muscles, copper skin, cropped black hair and a very deep voice. The man had carried her in bridal style and passed her to Charlie when they made their way out of the forest.

Bella didn't know what was installed for her in the future without the Cullens by her side but she was very sure she would kill the one responsible for her misfortune.

* * *

**With Ren**

After Billy had received a distress call from Charlie, he started to gather more people for the search. Jake knew that he was needed to drive his dad over to Forks so his time with Ren had to be put to a stop. Knowing how well Ren's sense of direction was, Jake volunteered to take Ren home first while Billy called for more manpower. Jake was a little disappointed to say. He had waited for so long to spend time with his crush but it had to be put to a stop because of Bella Swan.

Coming to a stop in front of Ren's house, Jake eyed their intertwined hands before rubbing his thumb in circles on Ren's. Jake then lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Ren's hand. It seemed so natural to show affections to Ren that he had forgotten they had just met the second time only. A faint blush was decorating his cheeks. Of course, this was what he felt. He didn't know if Ren felt the same as him. His heart was beating fast, afraid that the raven girl would reject his affections straight away.

Well, similar to Jake, Ren also found it to be natural and relaxing with the Quileute teen. Whenever she was near the teen, Ren would feel weird. Warmth seemed to spread within her chest when Jake flashed his charming smile or when he showed little affections to her. Despite all these being foreign to her, Ren didn't dislike the feeling. The raven girl offered a small smile to Jake to show that she wasn't offended before heading into the house.

"W-Wait!" Jake stopped her suddenly. Shuffling his feet on the spot, Jake hesitated.

'_Should I?'_ Jake eyed the girl who was staring at him curiously. _'Do or die…' _Nodding to himself, Jake began to break into a small run toward Ren. He suddenly threw his arms around Ren and pulled her to his chest. Tucking his head at the crook of her neck, Jake could smell the lavender scent from Ren. Even though she was 5'8, Ren looked so small in his arms.

Jake then separated himself from her and stared into Ren's eyes. Seeing the stunned look and the blush on Ren's face, Jake broke into a bright smile. Ruffling her hair, Jake decided to push his limits again by pressing a kiss to her forehead. Deciding not to stay to face Ren's wrath, Jake ran away but not before bidding a farewell to her.

Ren stood rooted to the ground. She stared in the direction where Jake had disappeared to. Lifting her hand slowly, Ren placed it on her forehead before lowering it down to stare at it. A small smile formed on her lips. Dropping her hand to her side, Ren turned on her heels to head back to the house only to meet up with Frankenstein.

Judging by his widened eyes, Ren could only guessed that the blonde had witnessed everything Jake did. Ren tried to put on a poker face but the blush on her face betrayed her.

"M-Master," Frankenstein stuttered. Originally he just wanted to head back home to rest after finishing the interview at Forks Hospital. It wasn't tough for him with his experiences so he expected himself to be accepted for the vacant position. He didn't expect to witness the scene before him.

When the blonde first saw the russet-skinned teen pressing a kiss to Master's hand, Frankenstein felt anger rising within him. '_How dare the kid disrespect Master…'_ Dark aura seeped out of him, wanting to punish the teen for it. And when the teen hugged Master and even pressed a kiss to her forehead, Frankenstein saw red. He wanted to kill the teen for doing that but seeing Master's face, the blonde abandoned his thoughts.

.

.

.

"Frankenstein," Ren called out after taking a sip of tea.

"Yes," Frankenstein bowed his head slightly. He hoped it wasn't because of earlier.

"This world has changed… Humans are incredible." Ren closed her eyes appearing to be deep in thoughts.

"You were sleeping for a long time after all," Frankenstein pointed it out.

"…" Ren tilted her head to look at Frankenstein who was standing beside her. "Jake has something I do not."

'_Jake? Is Master referring to the teen earlier? Isn't there a Union Agent who shared the same name? Even the teen has an irritating name…_' Dark aura seeped out of Frankenstein when he found another point to dislike the teen. Snapping out of his thoughts when Ren cleared her throat, Frankenstein continued, "Master?"

"He said that if I had it, I would not get lost. I just need to call…" Ren drawled out in uncertainty. She remembered the suspicious-looking rectangular device Jake showed her when he found out that she had gotten lost for 5 hours. She didn't know how that piece of device could help her.

'_Is she talking about a mobile phone?!_' Frankenstein was alarmed. He didn't thought of that for his Master. '_That little rascal must be asking for Master's number only to discover that she don't have one. Smart kid to resort to this…_' Frankenstein didn't want to get a phone just so that the kid could get his Master's number, but for the sake of his Master, the blonde relented. "M-My apologies," Frankenstein bowed his head in apology, "I will prepare a phone for you immediately."

Ren sipped her tea again. "He played games with it too."

"I'll make sure to buy the most recently released one…"

* * *

**A/N**: So how was it? I liked Jake/Ren moment here. So cute and awkward.


	10. Acquaintance with a Rectangular Device

**Things to Note:** I have posted something extra called **Notes to 'To Live a Free Life'**, for the lack of a better and more creative title, but whatever. Like the title suggested, it's just some additional information that helps link **Noblesse **and **Twilight** together. Of course, I will be establishing the links in the story itself, but it will take many more chapters to reach that. So this is a more direct way, I guess. It's up to you whether you like to read it or not…

.

Many many thanks to those who have followed, favourite and reviewed!

**WolveyWomenRocks**: I have already finished with the re-writing parts. What is left to post the remaining chapters and start on the new one. I have one more chapter to repost with me, but it's on hold until I finish writing the next chapter. It's a pain to plan how to write the details and come up with their dialogues.

**Forevermore21**: Thanks for reviewing! Yea, I will keep the number of flashbacks to a minmum. Anyway, enjoy~

**Dream Lighting**: Well, certainly, Bella will not be nice to Ren at all since she thinks that Ren is the one who ruin her so-called-happiness with Edward. As for when Jake will imprint on her, it will take a while I guess. As for now, I wish to establish the relationship of Ren and Jake, as well as Ren with some pack members like Paul and Kim. And, no, Edward will not be bringing his mate with him. He will not even meet her until he comes back to Forks. His mate (not a vampire but a Noble) will join Ren and Co. at La Push soon.

**Mccarta**: Thanks! Glad that you enjoy it!

.

.

And that's all I got to tell you for now.

**First Published**: 18 July 2014

* * *

Chapter 10 - Acquaintance with the Rectangular Device

**Frankenstein's Residence**

True to Frankenstein's words, he did prepare the most recently released phone for his Master the following day. The blonde had already saved everyone's number (mainly Tao's, Takeo's, M-21's and his) in the new phone. Basic settings and ringtones had also been set up on behalf of his Master. Of course, the ringtones he had selected were of Master's taste. As a devoted servant, he only wished to provide the best for his Master.

"Master," Frankenstein held the new phone with both hands and presented to the raven girl sitting on the sofa, "This is called a mobile phone. Like the telephone you have seen in the 50s, a mobile phone has the same function just that it has been made portable."

Ren eyed the device before her. Reaching out slowly for what Frankenstein claimed to be a mobile phone, Ren examined it warily. From the first glance of the device, Ren nodded to herself in satisfaction. The phone Frankenstein picked was silver in colour. Ren was not disappointed by Frankenstein as the blonde had known her to well to choose a colour that she liked. Other than that, Ren didn't see how this weird-looking object could help her. Ren stared at the screen of the phone fixatedly, expecting something to happen. But after a minute of waiting, Ren narrowed her brows in confusion when nothing happened. All she saw was the black screen of the phone.

'_Is it a defect?'_ The raven girl thought.

Frankenstein suppressed a chuckle when he saw his Master's expression. When Master stared at the phone, she had the same hopeful expression just as when she was waiting for her Ramen to 'grow'. The blonde didn't miss the puzzled look of his Master when she realised nothing would happen to the phone in her hands. No matter how Frankenstein enjoyed his Master's cute responses, the blonde had to step in to start teaching her how to use it.

"Master," Frankenstein said softly to gain his Master's attention, "Right now, the phone is in locked mode." The blonde squatted beside her Master and pointed to the black screen of the phone before moving to the button at the bottom "This is the home button. Pressing the home button once wakes the phone if it's in the locked mode. It also gives you a quick glance at the time and date." Frankenstein pressed the button once to demonstrate.

Ren widened her eyes when she saw the screen light up. And like what Frankenstein said, the screen indeed display the time and date. To see such a small device like this accomplish this, Ren was truly amazed.

Frankenstein paused for a short moment for his Master to digest the information. A smile made its way to his face. Seeing his Master before him, Frankenstein thought he was dreaming. Even though it had been four days, Frankenstein still had to assure himself that he was not dreaming anymore. The blonde was already traumatised badly by his Master's disappearance in 3420BC and his Master's collapse after the Final Battle; he didn't think his heart could take it if anything was to happen to her again. Shaking his head to stop himself from being distracted, the blonde continued with his tutorial.

"As I have mentioned, the phone is in locked mode right now. To unlock," Frankenstein swiped his finger across the screen, "Swipe a finger across and the phone will unlock. This is the page you will see when you unlock the phone."

Ren was very focused when Frankenstein went through the steps with her. The screen magically changed by moving a finger across the screen lightly. Ren stopped herself from gasping in surprise as she knew there were more mind-blowing things this small device could accomplish.

Frankenstein was about to continue when his phone rang. Sighing at the interruption, Frankenstein excused himself from his Master politely. Frankenstein frowned when he saw the foreign number showing on the screen. Nonetheless, the blonde picked up the call.

"Dr. Lee?" A slightly hoarse voice could be heard.

Frankenstein's brows shot up in shock. When he applied for the job at Forks Hospital, the blonde resumed the use of the surname 'Lee' like what he had done in Korea. This call could only mean one thing…

"Yes?"

"A-Ah, Dr. Lee. There is an emergency. There aren't enough doctors today. I understand that you aren't supposed to start next week, but…" The person on the line sounded apologetic.

Frankenstein pinched his nose bridge and sighed. This was unexpected. The blonde's plan for the day was to spend time with his Master and ensure that she was familiarising with using the phone. But the hospital was short of staff and required his presence right now. The blonde eyed his Master in hesitation.

Ren placed the phone on her lap and reached out for her cup on the coffee table. The raven girl slowly savoured the hot tea when Frankenstein answered the phone. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Ren slowly looked at the blonde from the corner of her eyes. She had overheard the conversation and she knew the blonde had to go. Separating the cup from her lips, Ren nodded her head in approval then placed the cup back to the saucer.

"Yes, I understand. I will be there as soon as possible," Frankenstein replied before ending the call. The blonde bowed his head in shame. He was supposed to be teaching his Master but he had to put it to a stop. "Master, I am terribly sorry. I am being called in for duty-"

"Raise your head," Ren cut Frankenstein off, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Go. Be careful on your way. " Ren knew of Frankenstein's new job here. There always priorities in life and the call from the Hospital was one. She could figure out the phone by herself, if not she could always consult the others.

Frankenstein's head shot up. Seeing the faint smile on his Master's face, the blonde felt proud of Master's concern for him. "Yes Master. I will be back soon to resume what we are doing. "

* * *

Fingers hit many keyboards at an alarming rate.

His eyes were scanning across the different screens attentively.

Tao was working on his computers as usual when he got held up by a call. The man with the bowl-haired cut instantly answered the call via his Bluetooth earpiece before resuming back to his work again.

"Tao speaking," Tao answered absently. _'Must be either Takeo or M-21…'_ He thought. Previously, the two had popped in in his room to ask Tao if he wanted to head out together. But Tao was too concentrated with his work that he only muffled a vague reply without paying attention to what they were saying. Tao halted his fingers slightly and frowned as he tried to recall what the two had said. _'Ah… Grocery shopping…'_ Tao remembered what it was about. The three of them being jobless, were free enough so they were the ones to do the house chores for the past few days. Well, Boss could also do that but he was busy with _her_ and technically, he was the boss and he didn't need to do such domestic stuff. This was when Tao realised that Takeo and M-21 had left without him. _'They must be facing problems with the shopping…'_ Shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance, Tao resumed back to his typing.

"Hello?" The other person on the phone called out in hesitation.

Tao paused yet again. The voice belonged to neither Takeo nor M-21.

"Er, hey. This is Jacob, Jacob Black. I was wondering if… Ren is around…"

"Ho~" Tao grinned slyly, "You wish to speak with her?" The man couldn't let the chance to tease the kid go. _'Poor kid has it bad…'_

"Er, yes. Can you pass the phone to her?" Jake asked before adding instantly, "If you don't mind that is…"

"Ho~" Tao sounded, "Look kid, I will be direct with you," Tao suddenly spoke in monotone, trying to sound stern, "What is your intention with her?"

"E-Er. I… She… I…" Jake stuttered to the sudden question.

Tao was smirking inwardly when he heard the teen's flurried response. He knew he was being bad to tease such a poor kid but he couldn't help it. It was too fun.

"I like her," Jake settled for this after stuttering for the past minute.

"Hm… Look, she is very important to us, especially to my boss. If you hurt her in any way, you will have to deal with us. Get it, kid?" Tao couldn't imagine how Frankenstein would slaughter the teen if _she_ was hurt.

"Y-Yes!" Jake stammered.

Tao could feel the tension from the teen through the phone. Thinking that the teasing for the day was enough, Tao resumed his carefree tone. "Well, that is that. Now my lovesick teen, just hold on a moment... I will pass the phone to her."

"A-Ah, yes."

Tao shook his head in amusement as he made his way out to the living room to look for _her_. The personalities of the two of them were so different and it made Tao wondered how the shy teen would fare with _her_. Truthfully speaking, Tao was a little intimidated by _her_. Well, perhaps it got to do with her tittle or maybe her stoic personality. Not knowing what _she_ was thinking, Tao was a little reserved when _she_ was around. He couldn't help it though so he was glad Jake was present to treat her normally.

Switching from hands-free back to his phone, Tao presented the phone to the raven girl with his head slightly bowed with respect. "Jake is asking for you."

Ren was practicing locking and unlocking her phone when Tao came. Eyeing the phone in Tao's hand, Ren recalled how Frankenstein placed the phone next to his ear to talk to the person on the phone. Reaching out for Tao's phone, Ren slowly lifted it to her ear.

'_Ah… The way she holds the phone… it's opposite…' _Tao wanted to correct the way _she_ held the phone but hesitated again.

"Hey," Jake greeted softly when he knew Ren had taken over the phone from Tao. When he heard Ren hummed in reply, the teen continued with his speech. "D-Do you want to hang out together? I-I mean if you have prior engagement, it's alright…"

"Hn," Ren hummed again in agreement since she was getting a little bored by herself.

"Great!" Jake cheered enthusiastically, "So, do you want me to pick you up?"

Ren frowned, "No." She didn't need help to get to Jake's house. She had been to his house twice; she was capable of going there by herself.

"A-Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"…" Ren was wondering why Jake was so unsure of that.

Tao who was standing by the side witnessed the scene. Seeing the slight frown on her face, Tao suspected something was wrong. Taking a step closer to _her_, Tao suggested taking over from here.

"Hey," Tao eyed the raven girl who was sipping her tea again, "Is something wrong?"

"E-Er, did I offend her or something?" Jake asked in panic, "I only asked her if she wanted me to pick her up…"

Tao raised his brows. He was surprised that the teen knew how good _she _was with her directions despite only meeting her twice only. After assuring the teen that _she_ wasn't offended, Tao continued, "You don't have to worry, I guess. She got a phone now…" There was an implied meaning behind his words. He just wanted to assure the teen that he didn't need to worry that _she_ would not get lost anymore with the help of a phone.

After the teen ended the call reluctantly, Tao turned to the raven girl again. "Do you want me to escort you there?"

Ren shot the raven man a look. Her brows twitched in slight annoyance. She didn't understand why Tao suggested that. It seemed to her that Tao doubted her ability to make her way to Jake's house safely, just like Jake. She was capable of getting to Jake's house by herself, not that she didn't appreciate the help.

Tao held back a sigh at her reluctance. He knew how well her sense of direction was… '_No choice then…_' Since she insisted that she could get there by herself, Tao could only make sure she could get there smoothly. "E-Erm, let me take a look at your phone?" It came out to be more of a question instead. Tao manoeuvred the phone to the navigation application. He took the initiative to set Jake's house as the destination. La Push was a small town so it wasn't hard for him to find out the teen's address. With that, Tao showed the phone to _her_.

"Right now, I have turned on your GPS. With this navigation app, it will show you the directions to your destination. I have already input the kid's address as the destination in there, so you can follow the directions shown on the screen accordingly," Tao explained in what he deemed to be the simplest terms.

Ren could feel her mind overloading with the exposure of unfamiliar terms and instructions but she didn't show that. She knew what Tao was trying to say; in other words, she just had to follow the directions shown on the screen. Nodding her head to show that she understood him, Ren took back her phone to get ready to head out.

As Tao stood at the front door until _she_ left, he couldn't help but regret his decision for letting _her_ go by herself. But with the help of the navigation application, _she_ wouldn't get lost, right?

* * *

**Somewhere in La Push**

As per Tao's instructions, Ren followed the directions pointed out by what Tao called a 'navigation app'. It was fascinating to say, to see the arrow on the screen moved as she walked.

Tao mentioned that he had already input Jake's address as the destination, so she could just follow the directions shown on the screen to reach there.

But…

It seemed…

Ren's brows were furrowed together in concentration as she stared at the wall in front of her. Well, she definitely followed the direction the app pointed out. This was the fifth time she had to halt her steps because of running into a dead end. Ren looked at her phone again to notice the arrow was now pointing to another direction. Turning on her heels, she once again departed from her current location to Jake's house.

* * *

**With Jake**

Jake dropped his bag on his bed and fumbled for his phone. He scrolled to Tao's number and his finger hovered above the screen. His hands were turning cold and sweat was forming on his palms. His heart was starting to beat very fast with anticipation. He made up his mind to press the call button on the screen but once again, stopped.

Jake rolled onto his bed and buried his head in his pillows.

He could hardly focus in school today. All of his thoughts were occupied by Ren, his angel. Jake didn't know when he had started to refer her as _his_ angel. He just wanted Ren all by himself. He knew this was wrong since he wasn't anybody to Ren.

He wasn't her b-boyfriend… The teen perked up at this idea, he wouldn't mind being one. Though at the realisation that he wasn't even her friend, he felt like being slapped on the face. True, they did meet and spent time together twice, but were they considered as friends? His mind wandered to the thought of his angel smiling with a group of friends without him. He felt his chest tightened in discomfort. He didn't like the idea. He wanted to be included in her life. In order to do that, he had to be friends with Ren first.

Staring at the phone in his hand, he groaned at his cowardice. He just couldn't bring himself to call Tao. It wasn't her number, but still, he couldn't stop himself from being nervous.

Sitting upright with his legs crossed, Jake flexed his fingers and called Tao. As the phone rang, Jake was thinking of ways to start the conversation with the man.

"Tao speaking."

Jake was panicking. His mind had blanked out on him. Words were stuck at his throat.

"Hello?" Jake winced at his weak and lame greeting. Hearing the silence, Jake continued further, hoping he wouldn't sound so awkward. "Er, hey. This is Jacob, Jacob Black. I was wondering if…" Jake took a deep breath before mentioning his angel's name, "Ren is around…"

"Ho~ You wish to speak with her?"

Jake could tell that Tao was teasing him from his tone. He wondered if he was too obvious for Tao to read him so easily. "Er, yes. Can you pass the phone to her?" Jake frowned at his words. It seemed a little demanding so he spoke up in haste, "If you don't mind that is…"

"Ho~" Jake braved himself for Tao's further teasing. "Look kid," Jake straightened himself at Tao's sudden change in tone. Did he offend him earlier? "I will be direct with you. What is your intention with her?"

'_To love her. To woo her. To stay by her side,_' Jake wanted to say all these but refrained himself. But he found himself stuttering at the lack of words. "E-Er. I… She… I…" He scolded himself for that. Tao already knew his interest for Ren so it wouldn't hurt him to be direct with Tao. "I like her," Jake confessed with conviction.

"Hm… Look, she is very important to us,"

'_She is very important to me too…'_ Jake added to himself.

"Especially to my boss," Jake frowned at the information. _'Who is this boss-'_

"If you hurt her in any way,"

'_I will never hurt my angel!'_ Jake roared in his mind. He had instantly forgone the identity of the boss Tao was referring to.

"You will have to deal with us. Get it, kid?"

Jake gulped. He didn't want to find out who was the 'us' Tao was referring to. "Y-Yes!"

"Well, that is that. Now my lovesick teen,"

Jake narrowed his brows. It was true that he missed Ren a lot, so much that he was thinking about her almost every minute in his life. Lovesick? Was he one?

"Just hold on a moment… I will pass the phone to her."

Jake's heart soared. He could feel himself heating up at the thought of her voice. "A-Ah, yes." It was then Jake realised, Ren was capturing his heart faster than he knew. He was falling hard for her. Well, that explained what he had been feeling for the past few days. He felt like smacking himself by the head for not realising earlier.

When he heard Tao addressing Ren and the shuffle of movements, Jake knew that Ren had taken over the phone. "Hey," Jake grinned happily, "D-Do you want to hang out together?" Jake quickly added when he realised that Ren didn't have the obligation to spend all her time with him, "I-I mean if you have prior engagement, it's alright…"

"Hn…"

Jake knew that if anyone was to stumble in his room, said person would probably think that Jake was mad, for he was grinning like a fool. Even though it was a short response from Ren, Jake felt like cheering at hearing her voice. "Great!" Jake didn't have any place in mind but he thought he could always think on the spot. He just wanted to see his angel fast. Then, the teen remembered how Ren had gotten lost when making her way to his house. He didn't want his angel to experience that again so he volunteered to pick her up.

"No."

Jake was freaked out at Ren's immediate dismissal. Did he offend Ren in any way? When he asked if Ren was certain about her decision, he was answered with Ren's silence. Jake buried his face in his hand. He just had to screw this up, wasn't it?

"Hey," It was no longer Ren's voice, "Is something wrong?"

Jake's head shot up in fear. He messed up so badly that Ren didn't even want to talk to him. Even after Tao ended the call after ensuring Jake that Ren wasn't offended in the least, Jake wasn't convinced at all. The teen doubted that Ren would turn up to meet him.

As of right now, the teen had settled himself on the sofa with his head buried in his hands. His doubt was turning into reality when Ren didn't show up after four hours. Jake was sure Ren was mad with him. He cringed as he imagined Ren's cold crimson eyes refusing to look at him. It was like a part of him had died. His sulking was interrupted when a knock on the door resounded throughout the house.

Jake didn't want to move since he was in no mood to. Billy had gone fishing with Harry so the person at the door wouldn't be looking for his dad when his dad was out. It wouldn't be Quil or Embry since they would just let themselves in like always. So the only possibility would be salesperson who Jake wanted to deal with the least at the moment. _'Unless…it's her…' _Jake sprang to his feet as he ran to the door. He hoped that Ren would still be at the door when he made it. He didn't want his angel to leave just because she thought no one was at home to answer the door.

Opening the door at such a force that almost detached it from its hinges, Jake finally saw his angel. Tears of relief were welling in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel this emotional at the sight of her. He thought he had messed things up. Not caring a thing, Jake only wanted to reassure himself. Jake threw his hands around her waist and hugged her to his chest. Burying his nose in her hair, Jake took in her scent and calmed himself.

"I thought you aren't coming…" Jake muttered.

Ren didn't miss the sullen look when Jake first opened the door. She wondered what happened to the teen before her. Before she could react, Jake had pulled her into his arms. When Jake said that, Ren could feel her heart aching at his tone. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and hugged the teen back.

"The _navigation app_," Ren pronounced the two foreign words in uncertainty, "misguided me…"

Jake pulled away to take a look at Ren when she said that. He furrowed his brows in confusion before letting his eyes wandered to the phone in her hand. The teen brought Ren's hand closer to him and examined said phone. The screen was still displaying the page to the navigation. Jake let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt as if a large boulder had lifted off him when he realised Ren wasn't angry at him. She was just getting lost again…

'_Wait… Lost?!'_

His brows twitched. Jake could only eye the girl and the phone in front of him in disbelief. He thought that Ren would not have gotten lost if she had a phone but it seemed it wasn't the case.

Placing both of his hands on Ren's shoulder, Jake crouched down a little to meet the crimson eyes of Ren. Staring into her eyes, Jake for once didn't blush at the sight of her. "I will be picking you up in the future," Jake declared. He didn't want Ren to be lost again. Who knew what would happen when she was trying to find her way.

Ren's eyes widened at Jake's demanding tone. Why would he need to pick her up when she was capable of going to his house by herself? "No-" Ren's protest was cut off when she was pulled into Jake's arms again.

"No. You are not getting lost again," Jake hugged Ren closer to himself. "You don't know how worried I was when you took so long…" Jake whispered to himself though Ren could hear that clearly.

Ren's heart leapt when Jake whispered the last part to himself. She soon found herself nodding to Jake's request.

Jake loosened his hold on Ren for her to pull away. Glad that Ren was before him, the teen could feel the blush creeping back to his cheeks again. He looked to the side to hide his blush. "Come on, let's head in," Jake then reached out for Ren's hand and led her in.

After making a cup of hot chocolate for Ren, the two of them took a seat in the living room. Jake realised that they were in his house alone… He gulped at that thought. Clearing his throat, he wanted to distract himself before his imagination ran wild.

"You have finally gotten a phone," Jake remembered mentioning about getting a phone to her the day before. He didn't expect her to get it the next day.

Ren nodded her head in response. It was all thanks to Frankenstein that she could get a phone. Ren took a note to herself to thank the blonde later.

"So what's your number?" Jake didn't want to call Tao to talk to Ren again. It was embarrassing to have an adult know of his interest for Ren.

'_Number?' _Ren had no idea what number Jake was referring to. Frankenstein didn't teach her anything other than locking and unlocking her phone. She gave the teen a blank stare instead.

'_She doesn't know…'_ Jake found himself knowing Ren too well. Seeing her blank stare Jake knew what she meant. Jake resisted the urge to pinch the cheeks of a clueless-looking Ren.

"Well, I guess I have to step up here… Let me see that," Jake reached over for Ren's phone. "I'll make sure that you become an expert with this thing. First I'll call my phone using yours…" Jake dialled his number and not long, his phone rang with a foreign number on display. "Is it this? So this is your number?" Jake ended the call on Ren's phone and saved his number in Ren's phone. Switching to his phone, Jake saved the foreign number under Ren's name in his contacts. Jake then scrolled to the contact lists in Ren's phone and showed it to Ren. "Our names are listed next to our numbers so you can just dial that. This is how you call…" Jake pressed the call button next to his name.

Ren was amazed when Jake's phone rang seconds later. This little device sure was fascinating.

"Ah right," Jake recalled something he had missed out, "We can also send a text message. If you want to send one…" Jake showed Ren the method step by step. "Then you send it to whoever you want to receive the message. Simple right? If you don't feel like calling, you can still talk to someone with it." Jake finished his mini tutorial and eyed the raven girl before her. The way she puffed her cheeks slightly when she was concentrating on her phone was too cute. Jake couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Come on, give it a go."

At Jake's encouragement, Ren tried to type a text message. She went through the steps Jake had shown her very slowly to ensure that no mistakes were made. After Ren finished composing and sending them, she looked up in triumph. To her surprise, she was only inches away from Jake's face.

Jake just happened to turn to look at Ren after giving her some privacy when she was composing a text message. He didn't expect their faces to be so close together. He could even feel Ren's breath on his face. Jake darted his eyes from Ren's eyes to her lips. Jake could remember he was also this close to Ren's face when he first met her on the beach. He wondered how Ren's lips tasted like. Jake fluttered his eyes closed as he crept closer to Ren's lips.

* * *

**With Frankenstein**

Frankenstein let out a sigh as he crashed onto his seat in his office. The nurse who called him wasn't kidding when she said that the hospital was short of staff for the day. The blonde had been undergoing surgeries for the past five hours. This was the first break he had after leaving Master at home.

The blonde removed the reading glasses that rested on his nose bridge. Leaning back on his chair, the blonde closed his eyes and sighed in tiredness again. He almost dosed off if it wasn't for his text message alert.

"Hmm?"

_Frankenstein, good job~ good job~_

_-Master_

Frankenstein could feel fatigue leaving him. Seeing Master's text message had energised the blonde. He certainly didn't teach Master how to send a text message yet. Unless Master figured it all out by herself…

The blonde felt his heart swelling in pride at the thought.

"Master…" The blonde looked at the text message again, "But the wording is a bit…"

Ren had also sent similar text messages to Tao, Takeo and M-21, though the latter two were wondering who it was as they made their way home with the groceries.

* * *

**A/N**_: So will Jake and Ren share their first kiss?_

As you can see, Ren possesses no knowledge whatsoever regarding the 21st century. She tends to be lost and confused especially when interacting with modern day technology such as mobile phones. So expect many epic moments due to her inability to use technology.

.

Anway, if ya want, do check out **Notes to 'To Live a Free Life'** under my stories section. Tada for now, see ya on the next chapter~


End file.
